The Unexpected
by Dreaming One
Summary: Loki is recruited to help Jane survive the after-effects of the aether. Lokane. (Slow build, some angst, peppered with humour.)
1. Chapter 1

"Really. Is it too much to ask for a little variety?" The guard's retreating back was his only answer. Loki stared at the tray of food he held in his hands. Brown, globular, and decidedly _not_ steaming. He set the tray down on the table and eyed it with suspicion. In his new life, if one could call it that, this was a serious matter. The daily delivery of what one could tentatively call sustenance was the main event of the daily goings on in Asgard's prison system. He stalked back and forth, hands folded behind his back, eyes never leaving the tray. Deliberating whether he would eat another cold stew, or take his chances and hope tomorrow's dish was more palatable.

His stomach growled. Loki's lips twitched in an annoyed scowl. It seemed the stew would win this round.

Spooning the gelatinous fare reluctantly into his mouth, Loki stared moodily at the cells across from him, reflecting on his circumstance. He had impersonated Odin and released his brother to live a happy life of insignificance on Midgard, placed himself as ruling monarch in his father's absence. . .and been summarily caught. Now apparently the prison cook was angry with him. Nobody appreciated a little bit of wit in this barbaric hell hole, and ambition was downright frowned upon. Intelligence and cunning were regarded as inferior qualities relied upon by those who lacked strength and passion. Perhaps they were right to think so. It all made sense now. No true Aesir could be as reserved, as dispassionate, as cold as Loki _Laufeyson_. It wasn't in their nature.

_ "My decision is made," _Odin had said. _"Until called upon, you will return to prison to fulfil your sentence for crimes against the nine realms." _

Loki's face twisted at the memory and he threw the now empty tray furiously across the room, before sliding elegantly to the ground, his head resting against the wall with a thud. There was nothing to do here but brood on the past, nothing else to think on, since he had no future. He was of no use and no significance, forgotten, trapped, damned to nothingness, all the while the greatest liar and murderer roamed free. Sat on the bloody _throne_. That conniving hypocrite who was father to all of Asgard except _him_.

The stab of this knowledge had faded with time, but still burned and boiled in his chest whenever he looked upon it. The injustice, the logical incongruity, the deceit of having one's entire life turn out to be nothing but a farce designed to bring about a political alliance. And somehow everyone was okay with this.

Loki calmed his breathing and directed his thoughts elsewhere, feeling his mood begin to shift in that practiced way he had cultivated over the years. Of course there were benefits to his circumstance. The peculiar blend of magic he possessed, the cunning, the knowledge. Now that Frigga was dead there was no being in the universe who considered his existence worthwhile, certainly none _he_ considered worthwhile (a picture of Thor flashed through his mind but he squelched it easily). He still had his talents. All he needed was an opportunity. He needed_ out_. If cold ambition somehow seemed bleak and lonely to him now that the rage was fading, he would just have to push that to the side. The fact of the matter was it was all he had, and he no longer courted the notion of suicide.

Loki closed his eyes, hoping that sleep would pass more than a few hours this time, regretting the nature of eternity. Hoping something would change.

* * *

><p>Jane was legitimately irritated by anything that took her away from her work, but being angry at Thor was like being angry at a labrador puppy. Difficult, pointless. Even when she knew her irritation was entirely valid she always felt like a jerk for telling him so. Especially when they weren't at the lab and she really should have left her notebook at home. Her eyes softened as she looked up at the tall, beautiful warrior before her. They were different as night and day, but then that was part of what drew them together. She placed a hand on his forearm. "Thor, you can't just distract me every time I need to write something down. These thoughts are important to me. Let me get it out, then I promise I'll pay attention to you."<p>

"It is the right of every man to distract the lady he loves, and even more so it is mine," he said, leaning close to her with hooded eyes. Unfortunately for him the allure of science was greater than the allure of bedroom eyes and Jane shook her head, using her free hand to push against his chest.

"I really want to get this down," she said, looking back down to her work. Her chin was lifted gently by a strong, calloused hand. Seeing the adorably pouty look on his face, her shoulders sagged in resignation. "Ah." She fought down her blush as he reached down and pulled her in for a kiss. Well, Darcy would be proud. Her biggest problem in life hadn't always been the distraction of a ridiculous gorgeous god who somehow fell in love with her and felt honor-bound to smother her in sultry kisses.

Then the pain returned.

It wasn't a complete surprise. She'd felt the hot, dark power simmering below the surface off and on over the past months, and more and more often it was accompanied by a feeling like razors sliding through her tendons. Jane let out a muffled cry and pushed Thor away. He backed up in alarm, his brow furrowing in tender concern. Jane clutched her hands to her chest and grit her teeth, trying not to scream.

"No, not again!" Thor said. A dark shadow passed over his features as she slowly began to double over, panting. "Jane, what is it? Jane. I know something has bothered you much of late. Do you require a healer? Tell me the truth."

Jane let out a startled cry as a thousand knives of smouldering heat assailed her. She fell to the ground, and screamed.

* * *

><p>"Oh look, sleeping beauty awakes." The quick male voice seemed to come from a great distance to Jane, who blinked her eyes slowly. It was never good to wake up to a room with white walls and her first response was definitely panic.<p>

"Jane!" Thor's head came into view, blocking out all else, his deep blue eyes swimming with concern. His hand cupped her cheek. "Jane, are you alright?" She stared up at him, trying to remember the last thing that had happened.

"Your Royal Pain-in-the-Highness? You're kind of obstructing my view." Annoyed, Thor straightened and levelled a glare at Tony Stark, who clapped his hands together. "Perfect," he said, and approached Jane with swift strides, pushing buttons on a machine next to her and swiftly glancing through various screens of data. It was Tony Stark. Tony Stark was standing next to her, like he was her own personal bedside nurse. Great God in heaven. "So, hot stuff, what's the weather like in there? Balmy, chilly? Volcanic, perhaps?"

Jane turned to Thor, who stood a short distance away. "What happened?" she asked.

Thor moved to speak, but Stark cut him off. "That's where I come in, you little fireball, you. You've been holding out on us! Kinda rude, saving all the fireworks action for after the party. Picked up a massive energy anomaly and had to check it out. Imagine my surprise to find you and thunder brain in an ash heap." A door slid open and Nick Fury walked in. "These guys were surprised too."

"Miss Foster," Fury said in calm, level tones. "I trust you are well."

The cycloptic dictator himself. She wanted nothing more than to keep herself, her friends, and her work off this man's radar and now he had her in a lab like a rat. Great. Perfect. Jane couldn't take any more of this. She pushed herself to a sitting position. "What is going on? What happened to me?"

"Jane," Thor said, "Your body is weak, showing signs of great stress from the aether you carried."

"Stress isn't how I'd put it," Stark said, waving a thin glass instrument a few inches over Jane's torso. He watched the monitors carefully.

"The aether?" she asked, eyes wide. That didn't sound good. Jane ran through a list of mental possibilities. She had hoped that the pain she'd been experiencing was nothing more than muscle spasms, but deep down she knew better. Ever since she'd left Asgard, the episodes of fiery, searing heat and pain got more and more frequent. For all her curiosity, she wasn't sure she wanted to know what it meant. Kinda figured she might be dying. She cleared her throat. Thor rushed to bring a straw to her lips. She took a sip, and smiled at him in thanks. It felt strained. "Whatever is going on with me, just. . .please tell me you aren't going to lock me up."

Fury raised his brow. "That depends entirely on you, Miss Foster." He began to pace around her bed. "Your little episode yesterday took out an entire cafe patio, three cars, and two trees."

Jane's heart stopped. "We were the only ones there, right?"

"It was not a busy day," Fury acknowledged. "Thankfully. We can not however allow that kind of power to roam around unchecked."

"Potentially worse than Banner," Stark added. "Impressive. Wanna give me some?"

"Don't keep me here," she said, sitting up in a panic. Tubes and needles pulled against the skin of her arm. She felt the room grow warm. "I've got a great project I'm working on, I'm happy, I have Thor here, everything is fine. I'm doing great. Whatever that was...just..." Jane's eyes met Stark's level stare, "...give it to him! It'll be great." She smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Take it away, Iron Man, it's all yours."

"I love this plan," Stark said, folding his arms over his chest. "Smart girl. What do you guys think?"

"Jane, calm down," Thor said, taking her hand in his. She looked up at him. "I am confident we can take care of this in Asgard."

Memories assailed her then, of tall towers, a sky full of galaxies, a bridge between worlds that glistened in the daylight, and of ships, dark elves, the death of Thor's mother that was entirely her fault, and his brother, cruel and cold and strangely protective, and also dead. She wiped a hand across her brow. It was really, really warm in here. A machine started beeping.

"Uh, better try another tactic Romeo."

"Jane," Thor said, cupping her cheek in his hand. "Jane, breathe. Push it down. Don't panic."

It was really, really hot. She didn't want to stay here. Did she want to go to Asgard? The beeping intensified. Sudden, searing heat ripped through her. Jane screamed.

"I think she feels threatened," Stark said. "We better get out of here."

"Jane."

"That means you too," Fury said. "We leave _now._"

"You do not give orders to a Prince of Asgard!"

Jane couldn't breathe.

"You do when he's being an idiot," Stark said, grabbing Thor's arm and pulling. Reluctantly, with one more look at Jane, Thor ran out the door with the others. It sealed shut, and they peered through the glass just in time to see red arcs of electricity shoot out and dance all around Jane. Her body shook like it was being electrocuted. Her mouth opened in a scream they could not hear, and then red light exploded in the room.

"Jane!" Thor yelled. "No!" He reached for his hammer. Stark and Fury wisely got out of his way as he began to pound against the door.

As quickly as it came, the red light subsided. Jane lay unconscious on top of a heap of ash and metal on the floor, tendrils of red slithering down her limbs.

"Well, damn. Time for an equipment upgrade."

Thor continued to hammer against the door. Stark walked over and pushed his hand against a small black pad. The door slid open easily.

"Jane!" Thor said, rushing to her side.

"I think," Nick Fury said, stepping deliberately over a pile of debris, "Asgard might be a wise idea. I think we can safely make this decision for her."

The room was silent as Thor gently brushed soot off her cheek. She was breathing. But he knew she would not survive many more attacks like this. Without responding, Thor put an arm beneath her, picked her up like she weighed nothing, and strode quickly out the door.

* * *

><p>"It is a good thing you brought her to us when you did," Eir said, waving careful hands over Jane's prone figure. She looked up at Thor and strode by him to the bedside table, picking up a cloth which she then gently dabbed against Jane's forehead in a motherly gesture. "She would have caused much destruction on Midgard."<p>

"What is wrong with her?" Thor asked "The aether is gone. I saw it leave her body."

"It has marked her. Changed her. She is still human but she is no longer as she was. This dark magic will not leave without taking her life with it. If she tries to hold it in without learning to control it, it will consume her. If she lets it loose and does not learn to control it, it will destroy everything around her."

"I do not understand," Thor said. "How much destruction can be done from a residue?"

"It is not a residue," came a deep, cultured voice. Thor looked up to see Odin standing in the door. The older man walked up to the bed. "The aether has intentionally multiplied, and deposited itself inside her, much like one would plant a seed."

Thor did not like the image that presented. "Why? How?"

Odin's expression was carefully neutral. "Just because it cannot be destroyed does not mean it cannot reproduce itself. Perhaps it found something that it liked."

Anger furrowed Thor's brow, and he took a step towards his father, raising a finger to point at him. "Jane is a good woman. There is no darkness in her heart."

"Perhaps not." Odin stroke around the bed and looked down at Jane's sleeping face. "Rather she is like a young, curious doe, eager for our world and all that it has to offer." Odin looked up. "Perhaps she found something she liked also." Thor couldn't understand. The aether was evil. Jane was not. Jane could not have an evil force _reproducing_ itself inside her. "Think of it as a neutral force that can be used for good or evil, my son."

"How do we get rid of it? How do we keep her alive?"

"As I said, she must learn to control it."

"How? Who in Asgard can teach her such a thing?" There was one who could have helped, the most brilliant magic wielder in all the realms. The brother he had taken for granted, the brother he had lost.

"There is only one. Loki."

"Yes, and he is dead."

The All-Father remained silent. Suspicion rose up within Thor, knowing his brother's tricks, knowing but not wanting to hope.

"Father? Loki _is_ dead."

Odin sighed wearily.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki's eyes opened the moment he sensed a presence outside his cell. He glanced over, secretly delighted by the distraction, and grinned. "Hello, _brother. _How nice of you to stop in. Care for some dinner?"

Thor stared at him for a few moments, his face a picture of agony. He slammed his fists against the barrier. "How?" he demanded hoarsely. "How after the death of our mother could you cause me to suffer the death of my brother? And _why_, Loki? What have I ever done to you?"

Loki stood to his feet. "Everything. Every honour and every blessing you received, every day of every second you received the world while I received nothing." He smiled. "Besides, you never would have let me rule the kingdom. And that was fun." Thor roared and hit the screen, hard. It rippled. Loki's expression changed to one of wry amusement. "Thor, hitting things won't mend the rift between us."

"I'd feel better if I could hit _you_," he said darkly.

Loki's face broke into an answering grin, at once defiant and vicious. "Come on in, brother," he said with a regal swoop of his arm. "I'm all yours."

Loki's eyes widened in surprise when Thor momentarily walked out of sight, and the barrier opened just enough for him to come in. It shut behind him. "Ah, didn't expect that," Loki said, and before he had time to prepare his brother's fist flew at his face, sending him crashing to the ground. The illusion of his carefully kept appearance flickered and vanished from view, leaving him filthy and ragged. Loki rubbed his jaw, tasted the blood on his lips, and looked up tiredly. "Was that really necessary?" Thor crouched down next to him, Loki gingerly sat up, and for a moment the two brothers stared at each other. "I won't pretend I don't sense the ever-bubbling fount of deluded sentiment you carry within you, Thor, but if you even think of hugging me right now I swear I will rip both your ears off."

Thor recoiled at the cooly delivered threat, realizing his brother was serious. He searched Loki's face, searched for anything there of the brother he remembered. Annoyed, Loki flicked his wrist and the illusion returned, causing him to appear clean and dignified once again. Thor sighed, and got to his feet. Loki warily followed suit.

"Always hiding. I come to offer you your freedom," Thor said, as formally as he could muster.

Loki stared. "What do you want?"

Thor looked vulnerable. "The aether did something to Jane."

"Of course it did, she's human. That's what this is about?" His face became the picture of disappointment. "Brother, did you ever think it might be time to put your pet to sleep?"

"This is no cause for jesting!" Thor roared. "She is a great woman with strengths you know nothing of, and the aether is killing her. Not only that, it caused an episode of mass destruction on Midgard."

Loki perked up. "Really?"

"That is not good news, brother!"

"It's the most interesting thing I've heard lately," Loki replied ruefully. He made a permissive gesture with his hand. "Do tell."

"She's going to die, Loki."

"I meant, tell me about the parts that matter."

Thor shook his head. "Where are you, brother? Where is your heart?"

"I prefer to use my head -and Thor, I must ask you to get to the point. I don't have all day."

"Father says the aether has deposited a piece of itself inside her, binding its nature to hers for a reason unknown. Like-like a parasite. Its power is hers this time, it can not be removed, but it will destroy her human frame if she does not learn to wield it. Will you help her? It's her life in exchange for your freedom. There is no one else who can instruct her, who can save her. Please."

Loki allowed his eyes to soften, and took a step towards his brother, putting a hand on his shoulder. He bent close to his ear. "I would rather die a thousand slow, painful, agonizing deaths than be a slave to the life of your pathetic human _pet."_

"Loki I ask you no favours, I merely offer you a trade. Her life for yours."

Real, thick ire surfaced then. "You expect me to help save the life of the weak, useless mortal who is responsible for the death of our mother! You didn't tell me that, did you?" Loki reached forward and grabbed Thor around the neck, flinging him against the opposite wall. Thor didn't try to stop him, just let himself hit the ground with a thunk. He looked up at his brother, recognizing the genuine grief that was driving him.

"Loki, mother died to protect Jane of her own free will."

"Oh no, she died to protect your _pathetic_ sentiment," Loki said, his mouth twisting. "There is a gaping difference. You. Always you. People dying, for you. Regimes falling, _for you_."

"Don't be a fool. She loved you."

For a moment Loki could barely see, so thick was his rage and grief. He paced back and forth. Stood still. Took a deep, calming breath. Straightened his posture. "You know," he said without looking up, and now his voice was all civility, "on the other hand, I would be free. And there is something so delightful about the way you keep needing my help." Loki looked up and smiled a broad, genuine smile, folding his hands elegantly behind his back. His eyes crinkled with mirth. "I do believe I like it."

"I need your help," Thor said, used to Loki's changing moods,"and I need my brother."

"Don't," Loki said, a hint of emotion showing through again, "push me. You may just get your way."

"Do I have your word then? You teach Jane, keep her alive, do her no harm, and you will be set free."

Loki had made up his mind to accept whatever offer Thor was about to make the moment he saw him. What kind of imbecile would opt to stay in this boring pit? "Not only free," Loki said, knowing he had won. "Unsupervised. Unrestrained. Unwatched."

Thor shifted uneasily, but his desperation was too great. "Yes. Fine. After your time with Jane is done you will be free. But if you even think of causing trouble, if I hear the slightest whisper in all the realms, I will come after you."

Loki's smile was slow, broad, and genuine. "Then I do believe I must hereby and formally accept your terms."

Free once again. Perhaps the Fates had not abandoned him entirely.

* * *

><p>Loki followed his brother through the castle halls with a gleeful, childlike bounce to his step. True he did not relish the idea of playing nursemaid to a mortal, but at least there was the study of magic involved, and the task would likely take very little time. He was free. After everything he had done, he was free again, like nothing had ever happened. If he was completely honest, this pattern was almost becoming suspicious.<p>

"Are you sure you can trust me?" Loki asked curiously, jogging a few steps ahead to walk backwards, staring at Thor's face. His expression was grim. "Hmm," Loki said, smirking a bit, "I judge by your expression the answer is no."

"I have to," Thor said tiredly, smacking Loki out of his way. Loki skidded to the side with an oomph, then grinned and once again took up pace with him.

They arrived at a seldom-used room on the far side of the castle, one that was designed to be hospitable, yet cautious at the same time. It was the only guest suite with no windows or balcony. Loki waved a hand over the door, getting a feel for the protective shields that had been placed over it. The room was shielded as heavily as Asgard itself. Whatever the aether was doing to the mortal, it really must be serious.

Loki grinned and reached for the door handle. Thor grabbed his hand. Loki looked up with an earnest expression. "Please, Thor. My patient needs me."

"She is not your patient."

"My project then."

"She is not your anything. She is Jane. My Jane." Loki cocked his head to the side. Thor gave Loki's hand a violent squeeze. Loki winced. "If you hurt her. If you touch her. I will kill you."

Now he was almost offended. "Thor," he sighed, "I have already saved both your lives of late. As usual I receive no credit. Please, however, don't insult the man whose help you so desperately need." Loki levelled Thor with a cold, hard look. "It is likely that I will have to touch her. I will have to speak to her. I would encourage you to hope that my desire for freedom is now greater than my desire for revenge."

Cautiously, Thor nodded, and released his hand. Loki closed and unclosed it once, before opening the door. He looked back at Thor. Grinned. "This is going to be fun." The words were barely out of his lips when a blast of searing heat slammed into him. Loki cursed and rolled to the ground, shooting out his arm to erect a protective barrier. The next blast hit against his shield and sizzled out of existence, but the rest of the room was bathed in streams and tendrils of fire. Ah, now _this_ was Loki's realm, his area of expertise. Going into analytical mode, Loki absentmindedly kicked the door shut in the face of a startled Thor and used his free hand to get a feel for the energy in the room.

It was the aether, but it wasn't. Loki cocked his head to the side. It had altered, bound itself to the mortal Jane Foster. It was tinged with her own particular life force. Loki recognized it. She could never separate from it now. It would kill her as much as it would kill him to be separated from his own magic. Fascinating. She was practically a new species. The red haze died down, and Loki looked across the room at the pitiable sight of the small, dark-haired woman his brother was obsessed with. Who Loki had already saved once. Mentally he rolled his eyes, wondering when he would get to go back to clever plots and political manoeuvres.

As he approached, he saw that she was conscious. Her eyes fluttered open, dark lashes prominent against her pale skin. She looked at him. And glared.

"You," she said, coughing a bit and struggling to push herself up to a sitting position. She gave him a hard look.

"I," Loki echoed, raising a brow and approaching her cautiously. She was slumped against the wall. The room would need new furniture. Frequently, he guessed. Absently Loki refreshed his memory of the layout of the chambers, which included this sitting room, a washchamber , and a bedchamber. Of course his chambers were far superior, but she would be very cozy while he worked with her. He smirked.

The small mortal looked up at him. "You are an idiot," she declared. Loki stopped short.

"Excuse me?"

"An idiot. You have a family that loves you, and after Malekith your name could have been entirely cleared. You would have been free and accepted once again. Instead you tried a crazy stunt that never could have worked long-term, broke Thor's heart, and landed yourself in prison." Jane finished with a tone that Loki turned over and analyzed in his head. He turned the full force of his gaze upon her. Waiting. She began to fidget. "Um, yeah," she added.

"If you are quite done taking your only-child, orphan daughter frustrations out on me, perhaps you would like to communicate your gratitude that I have once again come to your rescue." Loki saw her flinch and knew his words had hit their mark. Anticipating her ire, which was entirely justified, he mentally prepared himself for whatever would come next.

"Thankyou," she said finally.

His brow shot up.

Jane eyed him as he slowly made his way across the room, hoping he wouldn't make any sudden moves. Aside from her breathing, it was eerily silent. Loki crouched down in front of her, and grabbed her head in his hands. "Ahh!" Jane shrieked, panicked, reaching up to grab at his arms. The aether within her swirled and roiled, waiting to unleash itself.

"Hush," he said absently, and Jane noticed that a cool, soothing sensation was moving from his hands down through her body, calming the aether everywhere it touched. Jane let him go and he removed his hands. Stared at her. Jane wished he would move back a bit. As if sensing her thoughts, he reached a hand to her, which she warily accepted, and pulled her to her feet. He stepped a polite distance away.

"What was that?" she asked.

Loki absently gave her a once-over that Jane didn't miss. She took a wary step backward. "That was magic, Miss Foster. Real magic. Born magic." He smiled mirthlessly. "It is your luck that I am a Frost Giant, the monster parents warn their children of at night."

Jane had heard about Loki's parentage from Thor, and was not surprised. She'd already wondered if that would come in handy considering the nature of her condition. Turning her focus inward, she did a quick mental check of how her body felt, where she could still feel the aether, where she couldn't. "Whatever you did it worked well. Ever since the first incident, I've always been able to feel the aether inside, waiting, creating pressure. Now my bones just feel peaceful." She smiled tiredly. "It's nice."

He stared at her again, cold and intense. Her smile dropped. "Miss Foster, when last we met you got away with slapping me." Oh right. That. "My hands were bound at the time, if you recall, and our roles were quite reversed." He took a step towards her. She backed up, hating that he had the ability to intimidate her. "I admire your fire, but then I was a prisoner and you the damsel in distress. Today, you are Jane Foster, a low-grade being from a realm populated by creatures so useless and volatile it is shocking they haven't destroyed themselves yet." Jane's mouth opened in shock. "I, on the other hand, am Loki Laufeyson, a Frost Giant and an Asgardian who by all rights should be ruling a kingdom by now. I am going to teach you how to control the power you have stolen-"

"Stolen?!"

"-from the aether." Loki pretended not to notice her outrage. "You will learn from me. This is a privilege you do not deserve, but it seems the Fates favour you. Be a good girl, and you will learn to control the aether and live. Be naughty, and I will watch as you self-destruct. Do you understand?" Jane snapped her jaw shut, eyes wide. Loki clapped his hands. "Excellent," he said. "Shall we?" Immediately a pile of books and parchments materialized on the table in the middle of the room. Jane stared from them to Loki, and a tentative grin split her face as all at once his dramatic monologue was forgotten.

Loki watched bemusedly as she rushed to the table and begin rummaging through things. "Careful, human," he admonished. "These books are worth more than your life."

"Oooh, this is going to be great. This is going to be so great," she was muttering. A furrow creased her brow. She looked up at him. "I can't read this. Do you have any I can read?"

Loki's mouth turned up at the corners ever-so-slightly. It wasn't often someone was as excited about old books and parchment as he was. Feeling uncommonly generous, he walked up to her and put a hand over her eyes. Jane froze, once again feeling that bit of cool against her skin. The hand was removed. Jane, immediately catching on to what he must have done, looked down at the books and grinned. "This is incredible," she said.

"Yes," he agreed after a moment.

"I can read all of these! Thankyou. Will this stay, will this last?"

He hesitated. "I see no need to remove it."

"This is amazing. This is...we should bottle this!"

"Yes, well," he said, pulling up a chair and sitting down. Jane followed suit, never once stopping her perusal of the stacks in front of her. Loki watched her, unsure of how to handle the situation. On one hand, she was a mortal, and his brother's pet. On the other hand, she had backbone and seemed reasonably intelligent for a human. Five minutes passed, and she never even looked up. He would be civil, he decided. Their work would go faster. Loki cleared his throat. Jane looked up.

"Yes?" she said.

"The books are no good to you without my instruction."

Jane frowned, clearly disagreeing, and looked back down. "I'm a quick study," she said. "If you just let me focus I'll know most of this by..." she absently glanced across the materials before her "...maybe next week."

A laugh escaped him before he could stop it. Jane looked up. "It takes centuries to master the art of magic," he said wryly.

"That makes sense," she said easily, clearly unoffended. "And the practical mastery is bound to be my downfall. But if I at least know how it works, this will go a lot faster. Plus...this is...this..." She went back to reading.

Strange female. Certainly not Thor's usual type. Loki stood to his feet. "Very well," he said. "I will leave you alone for one week. When I come back, we will see what you understand."

This would give him time to enjoy his freedom, and her time to realize this was hopeless without his help. Besides, he understood the thirst for knowledge, understood that drive to pour over texts and documents until the mind was full to overflowing. In that place, it was fruitless to interrupt someone. She would only pout and resent him for it. He needed her pliable and cooperative if he was to be able to help her. As he expected, all he got was a muffled sound from Jane, who was lost in the world of learning. The mortal hungered for knowledge. He smirked, certain that her primitive brain would not be able to grasp the concepts before her. He would let her try. Loki quietly exited the room.

Thor was sitting on the floor outside Jane's door. Loki rolled his eyes as he stepped over his legs, striding away. He heard Thor scramble to his feet.

"Loki! How is Jane? Why are you leaving so soon?"

"Your pet believes her intellect is a match for the knowledge of Asgard. I leave her to her folly."

Not sure whether to be offended or not, Thor watched Loki stride away. Odin had placed bands on his wrists to ensure that Loki could not leave Asgard. It would be fine. Decided on that matter, Thor pushed open the door and peered inside. A slow smile of contentment spread across his face. He approached and ran a hand over Jane's hair, relieved that no red sparks jumped out at him. Loki's assistance had begun, then.

Startled, Jane looked up at him. She smiled, then went right back to reading. Thor glanced over the books curiously. None of them were titles he recognized.

"You can't read these," he stated.

"Loki fixed my eyes."

Thor frowned. "Did he treat you well?"

"He's terrible," she said absently. "A real piece of work. He stopped the aether from hurting me though, and he brought me books. We'll get along fine."

Thor's shoulders sagged in relief, as he kissed the top of her head and settled down on a couch on the other side of the room. He watched her, hope filling his chest. If all went well, maybe at the end of this he would gain a bride and a brother.

* * *

><p>Jane's screams echoed through her bedroom, waking her from a sleep full of strange visions of red and black crumbling stone, of deep blue eyes full of pain, of men with skin like reptiles licking their lips, children screaming in torment, a warrior woman holding a spear to her heart, and the red, churning, reaching, simmering. . .<p>

Her door came crashing open and Thor rushed in. He glanced over at Jane's writhing form, red aether lashing all around her, and knew what he had to do.

Loki hadn't been free to enjoy the gardens under moonlight like this in ages, and as he walked the familiar stone paths he felt a bit of the tension of the past few months begin to fall off of him. He hadn't taken well to captivity. Though quiet and solitary by nature his freedom was something Loki could scarce live without. He had been wandering and exploring since before he could remember, and once he began to gain control of magic his explorations had become even more extensive. Now he could smell the cool night air, feel the breeze on his skin, feel the calm that came from having an open sky above him. For the first time in months, he could breathe again.

He was standing still with his head tilted back, staring up at the heavens when Thor came crashing into his solitude. He was torn between irritation and an unwelcome bit of what could almost be called joy. He wrote the latter off as a result of his recent isolation. "Ever graceful and discreet, Thor," he said mildly. The moon was soothing to him. "What is it?"

"The aether is hurting Jane."

Loki made a sound in his throat. "We have established that."

Thor growled and lifted Loki up by the shoulders. "Does your cruelty know no bounds? Go help her."

Realizing it must be serious, Loki disappeared out of sight without a word, knowing how it would unnerve his brother. That little bit of petty mischief made him feel a bit better. Instantly he materialized outside Jane's door, and entered. Red sparks shot out at him. Quickly and methodically, he shot out a neutralizing tendril of frost magic, waiting for the telltale feel of it working its way to Jane. He frowned, and suddenly the aether fought back, flinging him against the wall.

He rubbed his head and looked around the room curiously. The aether was strong, even just this bit that was mixed with Jane's mortal being. It seemed to be growing. Loki put up a shield with a casual flick of his wrist and calmly walked into Jane's bedchamber. She was moaning in agony as the power within her shot up and down her arms and legs, curling in delicate tendrils at her fingertips. Almost pretty, he thought. But painful. Quickly he approached her bed, sat down beside her, put one hand on her forehead and took one of her hands with the other. He reached inside himself for the power that was always there now, and shot a calculated amount into the woman.

Immediately, she stilled. That wasn't good enough though, if her muscles stayed tensed like this she would wake up with a terrible headache and pain in her back. He left his hands where they were, his innate patience coming to good use as he waited for his magic to do its work. Slowly, her body began to relax. She was asleep. Or unconscious. Loki was willing to bet it was the latter. He stared at her for a few moments longer, assuring himself that the magic had taken and the aether was neutralized. It took more than he would have preferred but it was necessary to ensure her safety.

This was not the first time he had unwillingly come to this strange and useless human's aid. He studied her sleeping form, wondering if it would be at all possible to use her in some way to secure a better bargain than the one he'd been handed. Of course that was impossible, he realized it as soon as it crossed his mind. His freedom was all that mattered right now. His schemes would have to wait until later. It wouldn't do for Heimdall to catch wind of any underlying motive at this point. And in some uncomfortable corner of his mind he was aware that his mother had died so this girl could live. She was also the only reason he was free.

Through a distant haze Jane noticed a cool, soothing sensation on her forehead and in her hand. Curious, she forced herself awake, and looked straight up into a pair of focused, grey, intelligent eyes. The eyes widened slightly. "Thankyou," she said, trying a smile, before the weariness and magic took over and she was gone.

Loki stood to his feet, leaving her room without saying a word. He passed Thor on the way out. "She sleeps," he said flatly, before heading quietly down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

These books were incredible but they were also extremely challenging. Jane leaned forward on her elbows and pressed her hands against her temples in frustration. It had been a few years since she'd truly been in the position of ignorant student, and if she was being honest even then she'd already had years of autodidactic training so it hadn't been as bad as this. She was a complete novice, not only ignorant of the content but even the terms, it was like learning a whole other language. True there were crossovers and parallels with the science she'd always known and loved, but it wasn't enough to make it easy. There was just so much to know, and once she got past the knowledge there was the _application_ to face.

For that reason she was more than a little relieved when the door opened to reveal Thor's immaculate and unreadable genius brother. She looked up like a starving woman who'd spotted a chef. "I still don't understand it all," Jane said by way of greeting.

Loki didn't try to look surprised. "Of course you don't," he said, staring down his nose at her before pulling a chair up beside her.

She sat up and stretched, using the distraction to give herself time to think about what to say next. It was hazy but Jane remembered the aether acting up, and a steel-eyed Loki there with his hands resting on her like some sort of dark angelic healer. Thor had mentioned it, which confirmed that she hadn't been imagining the pain that night or the unlikely source of her relief. It would be natural to express gratitude, except for one inconvenient matter. She really didn't want to dwell on the fact that she'd been alone in bed in the middle of the night when she'd needed him. Granted, she knew that was ridiculous, the only terms of his parole were that he help her in every way so if that's what it took then that was fine. It just seemed strange to her. He might be the God of Mischief, but he was still a_ man._

"Sorry about the other night," she said quickly. And that was as much as she was going to say. "Now, as far as I can tell, the most important thing I need to know right now is how to create a connection between my consciousness and-"

"The other night?" Loki asked.

She ignored him. "As far as I can tell, the most important thing I need to know is-"

"It was nothing," he said . "You are quite beautiful when you sleep."

Jane looked up at him. "Don't even start."

He merely looked at her, amusement dancing in his eyes, before gesturing to the books in front of her. "We will get to your consciousness. The first thing you will need to understand is that those who are born with magic don't experience resistance, because there is no surplus energy. Their matter, their mass, the magic will make up a certain percentage of it. But with you, the power is foreign, your body ill-equipped, and bit by bit parts of what used to make up Jane Foster are being displaced."

"Excuse me?"

"Surely they told you. It is unlikely you will die before any of us, now."

They hadn't told her. Jane's thoughts raced within her. She was being turned into an Aesir. She could stay in Asgard forever. Darcy wasn't going to _believe_ this.

"Of course you still aren't Aesir," Loki drawled, as though sensing her thoughts, and her cheeks burned, "but you will live and you will have a certain measure of power."

"How much?" she asked. "As much as you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I am your superior."

Jane shot him a look. He didn't look like he was teasing her. "They have to keep me locked up in Asgard. SHIELD basically kicked me off the planet. C'mon. I've got to be a little powerful."

"You have far more magic than Thor," Loki said blandly. Jane wasn't sure if that was a compliment or an insult, so she let it slide.

As the day wore on, Jane was surprised to realize that Loki was; aside from being an apparent mass-murdering sociopath; genuinely and completely brilliant. He met her every question with answers that were detailed and succinct all at once, and seemed to have every single book in that room memorized. He understood the ins and outs of magic as though he had created it.

She studied his face, remembering when she'd seen it on TV. Even with the calamity he wrought upon New York, that wasn't the whole story. He had saved she and Thor. His mother had died because of her, and he was helping her anyway. A bit of human decency arose within her and she decided to give in to it. "Loki," she said. He looked up, his blue-grey eyes open and quizzical, completely caught up in the flow of their work. "I want to thank you, sincerely," she said. His expression changed but she pressed on. "For being there when we needed you. For helping me now. I'm grateful, I just wanted to say thankyou for all that."

His face was that of a man thoroughly enraged and misunderstood. Oops. Jane instantly regretted bringing up the past. He stood up to tower over her, and while he was of a scholarly nature she realized he was still a trained warrior. She had seen him in action, had seen him in chains, and knew those chains had been for good reason. Jane stayed still, not wanting to do anything more to set him off. She'd been warned that he was somewhat unpredictable. She would be okay though, if she didn't push it. She didn't see what he could possibly do to her with the terms of their agreement being what they were. She swallowed nervously.

"Do not mistake me for a hero, Miss Foster," he said. "We reserve that title for golden idols like your musclebound ill-considered Thor. I have no interest in your worthless gratitude. Everything I have done, everything I do now, everything I will ever do I will do on my own behalf. Your compassion is as _offensive_ as it is misdirected."

"You're much more insightful than Thor," she said idly, finding herself strangely amused. Aside from the scary factor there was something endearing about his little rants. He was like one of those cartoon supervillains.

His expression faltered. "Thankyou?"

She decided to throw him a bone. "I know that you are selfish. I understand your motives are not what mine would be, or what Thor's are. However, I have my own set of standards that I live by. I believe in gratitude." Loki scoffed. Jane ignored him. "It's not right for your actions to go unacknowledged. I wouldn't like it if you didn't know I was appreciative. This is about me, not you. There, see? I can be selfish too."

"But can appreciation change the past, Miss Foster?" Loki leaned over her. Jane tried not to move, knowing that if she backed down now it would set a precedent for all their future meetings, but was forced to look up. Her heat pounded nervously and she hoped she was right that he wouldn't hurt her. "Can appreciation change that I killed so many of your people, that I _unmade_ your dear friend Dr. Selvig?"

Jane took in a sharp breath, knowing she shouldn't be shocked at his low blow but unable to help it. She hadn't forgotten what he'd done. She hadn't forgotten the state Eric was in afterwards, how the man was left scrambling for sanity, no longer there for her as the stand-in father she so badly needed, no longer there as a scientist, forced to rely on drugs for a decent night's sleep. And for a moment she was _furious_. For a moment she wanted to slap his face and make him suffer for the pain he had caused. Judging by the speculative look on his face he saw her struggle before she could hide it. That made her want to hate him even more, but she pushed the desire aside, took a deep breath. Reminded herself how things had turned out, reminded herself that she didn't understand what had made Loki into what he was.

"You didn't unmake him," she said quietly, "and no, it can't." She met his eyes. "But forgiveness can. Eric got over it, and domination is what you guys do, right? I've read the stories."

"The stories." His expression was unreadable. His tone was patronizing.

"And aside from that fact," she said, again pushing back that desire to lash out, "there's the fact that I don't negotiate with bitterness." It sounded lame and trite to her own ears but she was too stubborn to take it back. She meant what she said. That kind of darkness brought nothing but terror, as any psych major could tell you. She wouldn't give it a foothold.

Loki peered down at her while she returned his look without a trace of fear or guile. For all her idealistic quackery, he recognized that there was iron in her. He had a feeling if he allowed her to bring him down this path of conversation it would somehow leave him looking foolish and exposed. This was not the time or place to show her the error of her ways. Something inside of him retreated. He took a step away from her. "We were bound to have our differences of opinion," he said shortly. "I tire of this. If the same idiotic part of you that makes you love my bloodthirsty brother compels you to forgive me, that is hardly relevant to our working relationship. I would advise you not to confuse trust with forgiveness."

Jane thought that was excellent advice. There was an atmosphere around Loki, a sort of dark thrum she didn't understand. A scientist knew to respect what they did not understand.

"Now, let us move on to some practical lessons. The sooner you can control the power you carry, the sooner both of us can leave." He looked upwards. "Thank the Fates there's an end in sight."

She released the breath she'd been holding and nodded her agreement. Yes, the sooner she got this down and got back to living life, the better. He took his place beside her and Jane once again studied his expression. He took her hand. Jane jerked back, but Loki made a tutting noise and held on gently. That's when she felt the coolness of the magic she'd already grown used to and begun to take for granted slowly recede from her body. Frightened, she looked up at him. He met her gaze.

"You can't rely on my power to save you forever. It could have...repercussions. I was under the impression that the goal was for you to have the ability to control yourself, to live life safe and happy and in love with Thor the Great forever." His sarcasm did not go unnoticed by Jane, but she didn't pull away. "As it stands, you couldn't even sit down for tea with my thick-headed brother without hurting him."

Jane nodded, then mostly out of loyalty she said, "He's not thick-headed."

"I believe in honesty," he mocked, holding a hand over his heart. "I don't negotiate with falsehood."

"Not what I heard," she muttered. He laughed a little. Jane looked around inside herself and found the aether. It burned, but it was steady. She looked at Loki. "Are you going to let go of my hand?"

Without breaking eye contact he let go, leaned back in his chair and folded his arms over his head. She barely had time to know what happened. Power surged up inside her, pushed itself against her veins so that it felt like she would burst, and then fire shot out from her. Jane cried out and sunk back in her seat, shaking. Loki now had his eyes closed as though he were asleep. She could just barely see the ripples of the barrier he'd put around himself. Infuriated, she opened her mouth to ask for help, when another surge overtook her.

This time, it didn't just go outwards, but inwards. Searing pain in her bones, in her stomach, in her head, pounding and burning like a migraine all over. She felt cold hands on her shoulders, and everything subsided. Jane sank in relief. Her whole body shook.

Loki looked around at the damage to the room and shifted his gaze to her, taking in the tears in her eyes and the sweat dotting her brow. He nodded slowly. "It would seem the wisest course of action is that I assist you until you can control it on your own, wouldn't you say?"

That was perfectly fine with her. Jane nodded. "Right."

Loki examined the room again and shook his head. "Good grief woman."

For some reason, even though it hurt, she couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

><p>Loki felt highly ambivalent to his present circumstance. The pillars of the throne room cast cool shadows across the ground, creating line after line leading to the seat that held the All-Father, who observed them coldly with his one eye. At his right hand sat Thor. Conspicuously absent was the Queen. Loki stood before them in a line of warriors, including Fandral, Volstagg, and the Lady Sif. He put his hands behind his back, remembering a time he'd stood here in chains. "Excellent idea, including me. Really, I'm proud of you all for making such a wise decision."<p>

"Still that lying tongue or I will still it for you," Sif said, holding a sword out at him.

Loki smiled. "Try."

Sif made a move but it was too slow, Loki had materialized behind her, wrested the sword from her grasp, and reappeared leaning casually against a pillar, examining its blade. He tutted. "Have you been cleaning this properly?"

"Coward," she spat. "One day your magic will fail and I will run my sword through your flesh."

"Enough, both of you. Loki, give the sword back," Thor said tiredly. Loki did a little bow and tossed the sword to Sif, who caught it deftly, still glaring at him. Loki moved back to his place before the throne and Thor continued. "I asked that you be included because I know your gift for counsel and strategy."

Sif looked like she was going to burst a blood vessel. "Thor I must ask you to send him away, surely you realize he will use this position to bring ruin to us all! Will you never learn? Who knows what creature he may be conspiring with at this very moment?"

"Jane Foster, perhaps?" Loki asked drily.

"He has a point, Lady Sif," Volstagg said apologetically. "There's no creature for him to talk to, not while he's got those things on." He gestured to the individually cuffed wrists at Loki's back. Loki's was careful not to react, though he did not relish the reminder.

"I would not put it past him to find a way," she hissed, sheathing her sword with more force than necessary. The ring of its blade echoed against the walls.

Loki looked up at the throne. Odin had stood to his feet. "While Loki's actions have been deceptive, he did not betray Asgard in the battle against the Dark Elves, nor has he harmed the mortal of Midgard. At the end of his current arrangement he will be free. For the moment it serves my purpose to have him here."

His word was law. This was a strange turn of events. Loki eyed the All-Father with a mix of longing and disdain, grateful to be standing in this room again and yet hating him for the invitation, knowing that the son at his right hand was the only son, and Loki the stray from a cursed race. He had no legitimate claim to be here, less claim than the thick-skulled warriors at his right and left. The strain of keeping a carefree mask on his face made his stomach sick with hate. Or was that sorrow?

"Exactly what purpose does it serve?" Loki asked carefully. He and Odin locked eyes.

"Loki," Thor said despairingly, "please. Please, brother."

"I am no brother of yours," he said quietly, sending him a look that was almost apologetic. "What matter requires my input?"

"The events leading up to and during the Convergence have left many in the realms wondering whether greater measures than the might of Asgard and its warriors must be taken to ensure their safety."

"Define safety," Loki said quickly.

"They are afraid of what they do not know. Skirmishes have broken out because the beings and inhabitants of each realm are no longer certain that the sky will not simply open and bring their destruction." Odin sat back in his chair. "What assurance can a king offer for such a fear? They have taken to chaos, living each for the moment he is in."

"We will go to them individually and tell them that our sword is a greater threat than anything in the sky above them," Sif said confidently. "We will give them a sense of unity, restore their trust."

"I do not think -" Loki was cut off.

"There are also rumours," Thor said, "that the Chitauri have regrouped and are forming new plans to attain power, something that will make them all greater and more fierce."

"That's hardly anything new and they hardly have a good track record," Fandral said glibly, shooting Loki a glance.

Loki pretended not to feel a chill go through him, remembering the mistakes he'd made when the grief of his true parentage had been fresh.

"Are these skirmishes connected to the Chitauri?" Volstagg asked.

"These are two separate issues," Sif insisted. She appealed to the All-Father. "Let us go and calm the people. We will send word to the eyes and ears of Asgard and they will tell us if there is anything more to this other threat."

While the conversation continued, Loki remained silent, thinking. Something inside of him stirred to life, the part of him that grew up in Asgard, learning the ways of the realms, seeking after the greatest plan for the greatest good. It had always been fun for him, out-thinking the warriors, finding the path that was neither A nor B. After a few minutes he shook his head to clear it. Looked up.

"Your priorities are reversed," he said, and immediately the simple authority in his voice silenced the room. The All-Father raised his chin, appraising him quietly. Loki continued, "Any unrest in the realms is ideal to cover the trail of a greater threat seeking opportunity. If your information is accurate and it is power they seek, which I humbly assert is most likely," he said with a touch of embarrassment he couldn't quite conceal, "then your plan is to take the soldiers you can spare and give them watch over the most likely sources of power. Cover your resources. The unrest in the realms has naught to do with a questioning of Asgard, it is a matter of rattled nerves, nothing more. They do not need our warriors."

"And what exactly does the traitor of Asgard suggest they do need, since he is so expert on feelings?" Sif asked with false sweetness.

Loki raised a brow at her and spread his hands expressively. "A banquet."

Fandral laughed. Thor looked confused.

"A banquet." Lady Sif was clearly offended.

"Many banquets," Loki clarified. He glanced up at Thor, knowing his brother would see the point of this faster than his companions. "They're just a little shaken, brother. Send food and resources for the people to enjoy themselves and they'll recover. They have seen enough of swords."

"Damn it to Hel, I think the Silvertongue may be right," Fandral said.

"May be so," Volstagg agreed. He turned to Sif. "We will rend Chitauri flesh when we find what they are doing, show our swords to _them_."

Lady Sif stared calmly at the All-Father, awaiting his instructions.

"We will do as Loki says," he commanded. "Put someone in charge of the spread of celebration through the realms, and offer any other relief they may require. Thor, take your warriors and learn what you can of any potential threat. Attain a list of resources most likely to benefit the Chitauri in all the realms and have them secured."

Agreement came from all around, and the gathering was adjourned.

Loki left the room before anyone, feeling the weight of Odin's gaze on his back.


	4. Chapter 3b

Thor couldn't deny that seeing his brother in his rightful role as counsellor to the All-Father had stirred a painful hope in his chest. He knew that Loki was playing along because he had nothing better to do, no other outlet for his brilliance. However much Thor liked to ignore it, he did realize that his brother was brilliant. It wasn't a trait he'd appreciated until he met Jane. Still, was it not a cause for hope, this truth that Loki could do nothing but return to the life he knew? Surely he could do none else. Surely in time, things would return to how they had been.

His brother was not his only concern. Thor had been having strange dreams lately, dreams about Jane, seeing her at the end of a long tunnel getting further and further away, and he thanked the stars he had no gift of foresight as his father did. What he did have was a heart full of longing to be with Jane, to be with the woman he loved. A woman who would now live as long as he would, never to be torn from him by her failing mortal flesh. A grin split his face. His dreams were merely a reflection of fears he no longer had to face. It would take time for peace to settle in his heart. Time, and time spent with Jane. Which is why he was bringing her a special lunch for the two of them to share. Easily balancing the tray on one hand, Thor reached her door and pushed it open. He stopped in his tracks. There, sitting at the table, were Loki and Jane. And they were holding hands. Loki looked up at him.

Things would _never_ be as they had been. His brother was a traitor, a criminal, a deceiver, and a thief. Thor put the tray down and flew across the room, ready to do anything to wipe that maddeningly calm look off his brother's face.

"You may want to reconsider this course of action, brother," Loki warned.

"Thor, this is the only-"

Thor's fist went through the space where Loki had been only a second earlier, and then a blast of aether came crashing into his side. Thor let our a surprised yell. Jane screamed. Thor looked up from the ground, trying to see through the arcs of energy in the room, only to see Loki materialize next to her and take both her hands in his. Everything went still, and Jane sat back in her seat, panting. She looked up at Loki. Loki frowned and looked at Thor. "Really, brother, would it kill you to stop and ask a few questions before you charge in like a bull defending its cow?"

"Don't compare me to a cow," Jane said. Already the damage and pain of the aether were being healed by Loki's magic, a skill he was gradually becoming expert at. She sat up straighter, tired, but unharmed.

Thor looked at her, then looked at Loki. Looked at their hands.

"Thor," Jane sighed, "if there was another way one of us would have thought of it."

Thor nodded slowly.

Loki could hardly believe his luck. Not only was he studying a very interesting phenomenon, challenging his knowledge and experience, spending time with a beautiful female, but he was making Thor jealous in the process. While doing absolutely nothing wrong. This almost made up for the grief and uncertainty his time advising the warriors had caused him. A grin split his face.

Thor approached with slow, deliberate steps, and pointed a finger at Loki. "If you ever even think of harming her, I'll-"

"Kill me," Loki finished dryly.

"This is no time for your games, Loki."

"It really is. You're being ridiculous. A more intelligent man would be grateful his woman was safe."

Thor furrowed his brow in concern and knelt down before Jane. Loki moved to the side, only holding on to one of her hands, and stared nonchalantly in the other direction, anticipating a touching reunion between his brother and the pet. He could still see them out of the corner of his eye. Thor had his hands cupping Jane's face, and leaned in to tenderly kiss her forehead. Jane beamed a smile up at him. Loki frowned.

"I brought you a special lunch, delivered from far away," Thor was saying. Loki heard the sound of metal being placed on the table, and looked over again. Thor removed the cover. On the tray were four rectangular pastries covered in colour, a couple bowls of scrambled eggs, and four large, triangular slabs of bread product with some sort of meat and cheese on top.

Loki's brow shot up. "That is the poorest excuse for a romantic meal I have ever beheld," he stated.

Jane covered her mouth with her free hand while Thor scowled up at Loki.

"You shut your mouth. I did this for Jane, not you."

"Thank the stars for that." Loki stepped closer and stared down at the tray, feeling amusement rise up despite himself. It looked and smelled horrible. It was fairly obvious the human was struggling to hide her reaction. So like Thor to make a blunder like this. Loki started to laugh.

Jane pressed her hand hard against her mouth. Thor looked at Jane, hurt visible in his eyes. She bit her cheek and schooled her expression. With her free hand, she touched Thor's arm. "Pop tarts, eggs, and pizza. You really did have to go far to get this for me, didn't you?"

Relieved, Thor grinned. "I found your friend Darcy and asked her what you used to eat and where to find it. She assisted me."

Jane groaned inwardly. Thanks, Darcy. Not at all embarrassing.

"Lady Jane, perhaps we have all been in error and your condition is not due to your being host to an ancient power of destruction, but merely your atrocious eating habits."

Jane looked up and sighed. There was no winning in this situation. In fact, she was pretty sure there was nothing worse than being humiliated in front of the unbearably witty Loki while being forced to hold his hand in front of the hopelessly romantic Thor. This was bad.

Thor sat down on one side of Jane, while Loki was forced to sit on the other. Thor glanced at him. "Surely there is a way for you to leave," he said darkly. "And stop touching her."

"I assure you, brother, nobody wishes that more than I. Unfortunately the only way would be for me to fill her with my magic again." Loki met Thor's eyes meaningfully. "It could have repercussions. I feel it prudent to avoid she has a bit more control. I will only perform the task when I leave at the end of the day, until she gains more control over it herself."

Thor's eyes widened. "But, surely...I mean..." Then he stopped. "Fine. I can understand that."

"What repercussions?" Jane asked. Thor shook his head.

"You do not need to know."

"That probably means I really do," Jane replied, looking back and forth between them. But they refused to respond. "Can't you just put a shield really close all around me so the aether can't escape?"

Loki met her eyes. "It would kill you," he said.

She stared back. "Oh."

So they ate, and Thor talked of his battles and adventures while Jane listened. She offered Loki some food, against Thor's wishes, but Loki denied, insisting that whatever was on that tray was not food. She considered him. His eyes were closed, and he leaned back casually in his chair, no doubt trying to tune Thor out. His dark lashes made perfect crescent moons against his smooth white skin, and smooth black hair pushed back to give full prominence to his elegantly chiseled face. His lips were expressive, and overall he gave off a poetic, mournful air. He was tall, but lean, built for stealth and quick moves. Dark, troubled, intelligent.

Evil. But she was pretty sure every man in Asgard could kill.

"Jane," Thor said. Jane turned her attention back to him. Thor's eyes flickered from her to Loki, then back. He gazed at her. "Is his presence bothering you?"

Jane considered. "Right now?"

Loki's eyes slid open, watching the interaction as though very entertained by the clumsiness of it all.

Jane was aware of Thor's certainty that she must be afraid of his brother. She wasn't. As far as gods went, he was really pretty interesting. Her interest was objective. He was a peculiar specimen and very inhuman and not even Asgardian, and nobody knew what would become of him at this rate. Very interesting. She had Thor, and crazy wasn't her type. But he _was_ interesting.

Thor gave her a tender look. "I am sorry. I would have him leave, but the more time he spends with you until you learn to control the aether, the better."

Thor was mind-numbingly gorgeous and purely adorable, basically every woman's dream made flesh. How was it possible for one person to be the strongest, the sweetest, the best looking, _and_ the future king of the universe? Thor was a little bit unreal and yet here is was. Jane touched his forearm. "You haven't fully explained, but I trust you." She smiled, knowing that would smooth over any blunders on her end. Thor reached down and placed another kiss on her forehead. He hesitated, then spoke.

"You may want to know that my brother has advised _against_ a show of military might in the realms, instead suggesting food and merriment to reassure the people."

Jane was certain she must look as entirely confused as she felt. She levelled a look at Loki. He was staring at the ceiling, looking a bit like a child having to endure a mother's praise. "Really," she said, and felt her lips curl at the corners. The incongruity of the one they called Trickster was really starting to entertain her. One minute he wanted to kill half the people on her planet, the next he called for a little party to soothe the realms' rattled nerves.

"It is the surest way to maintain order," Loki deadpanned.

"My brother cares for the people in his own way," Thor stated, looking fondly at him. "I shared this to reassure you. For all his schemes, I do not believe he will harm you."

"You're a fool." Loki's accusation was halfhearted.

"Will you, then?" Jane asked Loki curiously.

"Jane," Thor cautioned.

The look Loki gave her was somewhat admiring. "Someone who actually wants to know the truth. Well done, Thor. Flowery words are not likely to satisfy this kitten."

Kitten. Now _that _Jane found irritating. "Finding answers is my life's work. This is a bit more personal. I'm not afraid but if you do plan on hurting me I'd like to know."

He laughed, closing his eyes again. "Thor, reassure your pet. She looks at me as though I were a fish to be filleted."

"Loki will not go back on the agreement that secures his freedom," Thor explained, "and I do not believe he would harm you either way."

Jane didn't think so either, and was by now over the kitten remark. She still wondered what Loki would say. She took note of the familiar way the brothers interacted, the way Loki casually handed Thor the task of answering for him. The situation seemed very sad to her. They had obviously been very close, once.

* * *

><p>Loki once again took supper in the gardens. He preferred it here, in quiet solitude except for the distant songs of the birds that fluttered in the night. Staring up at the stars, the nebula, the planets that gazed back at him. Trails and pathways, stories and memories. His mother.<p>

Jane's glib remark about bitterness had somehow lodged in his mind, and any thought of his so-called family was a sharp reminder. He identified with bitterness. He had every reason to, and he knew that her talk of forgiveness was only one step from implying such a course for him. It was presumption at its highest. Everything he'd thought he'd known had been ripped from him in one single discovery, a discovery that, if it had been revealed to him earlier, would have explained every miserable injustice he'd grown up with, every second of every minute he endured the dreadful suspicion that he was somehow lacking, never knowing why.

Forgiveness could never undo what was done.

Jane Foster was in denial. With a mind like hers she certainly understood the folly of her kind, the hypocrisy of everyone around her. Behind that idealistic shell, did she seethe? He had seen her anger towards him. She was right to hate him. He had killed her people and come very close to destroying her adoptive father. And he _didn't care_. She had no idea the monster she was dealing with.

Loki plucked the head off a small purple flower at his feet. He stared at it. Tilted his head. He had company once again, it seemed. This time the intrusion was even less welcome. He stubbornly refused to look up from his desolation of the plant.

"I knew I would find you here."

"Yes, well, I hardly made a secret of it. Come to threaten me, brother?"

Footsteps approached, and Thor sat down next to Loki with a thunk. It was a familiar gesture and yet unfamiliar. Everything was different now and it would never be the same again. "I give you my thanks for helping Jane."

"You know my reasons."

"I know. Also, your counsel at the meeting was well spoken. Your wisdom has been sorely missed." Thor had never been comfortable with silence, and Loki merely waited for him to get to the point. He cleared his throat, returning to his real purpose. "I am grateful that she will be alright. She is very dear to me."

Loki let out a little laugh. So that was it. He was out here pondering his place in the universe and Thor came to worry over his pet. "If I wanted to hurt her I could have let the aether take her by now. What could I possibly stand to gain? Or perhaps you think I enjoyed prison."

"Revenge," Thor said, studying his brother's profile. The dark expression he wore was troubling. "Or perhaps just my own heartbreak. I do not pretend to understand what motivates you. I only wish things could be as they were before. I hope that they will be."

"Yes. Things were so much nicer when I lived in a web of deceit and you alone in the spotlight."

"No, Loki, but when you laughed, and loved, and treated us as family. We are still family. Without mother, all I have is you and father."

"And Jane," Loki said.

"Yes," Thor said. "I have Jane." Silence again. "You know that Father has asked me to take my men and seek out the source of these rumours of danger, to ensure that things are safe. I may be gone for many weeks." Silence. Thor clenched and unclenched his fists. "I have a strange feeling I cannot name, I cannot place. My hope is that it is for nothing."

"What in all the realms are you on about now?" Loki crushed the little purple bud in his hand. "I will not hurt your precious flower."

Thor stared at him. Looked away. Glanced back. "She is mine, Loki."

Loki sat up straight, eyebrows raised in genuine shock. He let out a spluttered laugh that was half amused half offended. "In your arrogance you assume that no man could resist the woman who has captured you. I assure you, mortals are no lure to me."

"She is mortal no longer."

In the back of his mind, Loki was aware of that, but he failed to see how it mattered. The woman was a means to an end and was the least of his concerns at the moment. The fact that her presence was reasonably easy to endure, perhaps more so than most he had encountered in his life, was a result of their shared goals and intelligence. They had an understanding and it had not taken long to arrive at it. That should be good news. His brother was being an idiot, as usual.

"Just know that if you hurt her, I will kill you. But if you take her from me, I will _never forgive you_."

Never forgive him. The words hit Loki with a force he wasn't expecting, and a lump entered his stomach. He looked up in time to see Thor get to his feet and walk away. Loki went back to staring at the sky. He had no care for what Thor did. He would never reduce himself to seducing a human woman, and of all the beings in the universe Jane Foster would leave Thor for he was certainly not at the top of the list. What strange thoughts his brother had. It was like he didn't know him at all. But then, that was no surprise, was it? They weren't really brothers.

Dismissing the entire exchange, he considered the night sky. Exactly where _would _he go after all this?

Loki snarled out an Aesir curse and proceeded to rip the head off another flower.


	5. Chapter 4

Jane felt like she was some kind of legit superwoman and didn't bother trying to conceal her excitement as a small sphere of red light floated peacefully above her palm. "Damn right!" she exclaimed. She was doing it. True, Loki still had to keep his hand on hers, but she was gaining a relationship with the magic she carried. She was not only studying magic, she was using it. That had always been what she wanted, to not just think about what was possible, but see it happen. Were there any limits to what she could do with time and practice? She certainly had time.

"Not bad," Loki said dismissively, though Jane could see that he was pleased. She smiled. "Now what else could you form?"

"I was just wondering that myself." A dot of sweat appeared on her brow. Controlling the aether was tiring. "How do I make it happen?" she said, breathing hard.

Loki's eyes flitted across her face. "You have a mind, Jane. Use it."

Encouraged, Jane nodded, and using the same technique he had taught her, sent an image into the aether. Slowly, the sphere rippled, and became a perfect red rose. Jane let out a squeal of delight, and the image burst apart. The aether vanished. Jane laughed, unable to hide her delight and looked at Loki to share in the moment.

"You lost focus," he said boredly, leaning back and putting his feet up on the table. "Try again."

Jane's smile fell. This was fun, but she was as exhausted by his changing moods as she was by the aether. Wearily, she wiped her hand across her brow, then held it out again. Focused. Tendrils of red light crept down her veins. A dot of red light appeared in her palm, then expanded into a tiny sphere.

"Use your mind, not your muscles. Relax."

Jane let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding, and nodded. The sphere expanded, and a moment later became a perfect little red rose once more. Jane smiled, but this time contained herself.

Loki nodded. "Let it go," he said. Jane obeyed, and it blinked out of existence. She sunk back in her chair, closing her eyes. A moment passed in silence. She was so tired.

"You've been in this room for weeks," Loki remarked. Jane nodded, but didn't open her eyes. "I do believe a little fresh air is in order, don't you?"

Jane's eyes snapped open. She looked at him. His expression was unreadable, as usual. "What exactly are you suggesting?" she asked. If she were being honest, the little room with its combination of singed furniture and windowless walls was beginning to weigh heavy on her heart. She felt like a prisoner. Jane didn't want to get her hopes up. "I'm a danger to everyone, unless-"

"Unless I am with you," Loki conceded, nodding. He tugged on her hand. "Up, woman."

Surprised, Jane allowed him to pull her to her feet and lead her towards the door. "Wait!" she exclaimed. Loki turned and looked back at her.

"You prefer your cage?" he asked snidely.

Her expression turned sheepish. "With our hands, um. . ."

Loki's eyebrow twitched. "Of course," he said lightly, "whatever will people think?" Jane felt the cold seep from her hand and go deep into her bones again. It wasn't cold, it was just...a strange energy. Loki let go of her hand. Jane stared at it. "It is for the best if I stay near you, this will not last."

Jane nodded, and followed as he turned and walked out.

Every head in the dining hall looked up when Loki walked in, Jane trailing along behind him. Then, just as quickly, they looked down and resumed talking. Loki wasn't sure what had possessed him, but he knew that being a prisoner was enough to drive anyone to madness. Jane was progressing remarkably well in her control of the aether, for a human, but she was still human and it was tiring her immensely. With Thor gone for the past few weeks, and nobody but him for company, no sunlight, the always bright and optimistic Jane had slowly begun to fade. Naturally his duties as her instructor extended to ensuring her psychological state remained stable.

He approached an empty spot at a side table and sat down. Jane followed suit, sitting herself down beside him. She looked around excitedly, drinking in every detail she could, nearly drunk on the privilege of being outside her room. Moments later, servers came by and deposited trays of meat and vegetables before them, along with goblets of sweet pinkish juice.

A smooth, feminine voice interrupted. "Is this safe, Loki?"

Jane looked over and felt her eyes widen. She remembered her. The woman was beautiful, strong, with long dark hair and striking features. Lady Sif took the seat on the other side of Loki, and shot a cool look at Jane.

"The human cannot have mastered herself yet."

Jane glanced at Loki, who wore the calm, vaguely amused expression she now recognized as his default for whenever he didn't want to reveal himself. Jane wished she had that ability right now. She was fairly certain this woman wanted Thor.

"Lady Sif, how can you have so little faith in my ability as a teacher?"

"I have as little faith in you as I have in this human who nearly ruined Asgard." Sif shot another look at Jane, this one even harder. "So what of it, mortal? If I push you, will we have a fire on our hands?"

"I'm not mortal anymore," Jane heard herself say.

Loki smiled.

"You will always be beneath us," Sif snapped.

"She does have a certain charm though, doesn't she Sif?" Loki asked, suddenly lifting Jane's hand and kissing the backs of her fingers. Her heart pounded strangely and she yanked her hand away, holding it to her chest. Sif's expression twisted with what first looked like shock, then suspicion. She glanced between Jane and Loki.

"Oh no," Jane said, raising her hands in front of her, "that is not a thing you should be thinking."

"And how are you so quick to know what I may be thinking?" Sif challenged.

Jane felt her temper begin to flare. "Thor is the one who wants me to learn from Loki so I will be safe."

"Yes," Sif said. Her shoulders sagged a little. Her expression softened slightly. "And I will fight to protect what is his."

Jane stared at her for a second. "Why aren't you with him?" she asked.

Sif laughed a little. "Would that I knew."

Jane frowned. "I meant on the battlefield."

"What else could you mean?" Sif asked with a sweet smile.

Loki sat comfortably in the middle of all this tension, happily eating his food and sipping his drink. He looked back and forth between the two women. "Are you going to fight? I do love a good fight between ladies."

"Knock it off, Loki," Jane said. Loki laughed lightly and continued to eat.

Sif raised a brow, again looking back and forth between them. "It seems you are in no immediate danger, at least. Nor do you appear to be a threat."

"Thankyou," Jane said.

"I'm not sure that was a compliment," Loki whispered loudly in her ear. Jane suppressed a shiver and ignored him. He backed away with a chuckle.

"I would be more at ease if I knew some of what you had accomplished," Sif muttered. "The aether is not to be taken lightly."

Jane felt a rush of confidence. She would show this woman that she was capable of learning, and just how quickly. Jane shot her hand out, focused, and reached for the aether. Moments later, a small sphere appeared, followed by a rose. "Ta-daa!" she said.

Sif stood to her feet. "Loki," she said. Her look was daggers. "You teach her illusion. You teach her _your _magic."

Jane bit down on her cheek to keep her focus, as the aether swirled and roiled, demanding to be let loose. A cool hand on hers quelled the storm, and Jane sighed. She let the illusion drop.

"I don't know what else you expected me to teach her," he stated calmly.

"Thor is a fool to trust you," Sif spat. "Why not healing magic? Something to do with the ground and plants?"

"Have her what, incinerate them? You'd best watch your tone, Lady Sif. The All-Father is not here to protect you." His tone remained level but his expression was dangerous.

"It's ok, Loki." Jane gave Sif a hot look. "I don't see what the problem is," she said. "I'm just beginning, but at least I'm learning the same magic the Queen had." The moment the words escaped her lips, Jane regretted them. She looked to Loki, expecting a response. His face was too blank. She'd never spoken to him about it but was deeply afraid he would never forgive her for causing his mother's death.

"Yes," Sif said deliberately, as though talking to someone very dull. Suddenly Jane could think of a few reasons why that would be strange, and potentially upsetting. She felt the blood leave her face.

"I tire of this emotionally-charged drivel," Loki suddenly snapped, standing to his feet. "Jane, if you are quite finished, I thought you wanted some fresh air."

"Yes please," Jane said, standing to her feet.

Sif watched them leave, narrowing her eyes at Loki's hand on hers.

* * *

><p>Jane took a deep breath of sweet, fresh air, and threw her hands up in the air. "Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou!" she exclaimed, closing her eyes and spinning round. The freedom she felt at being out of that room, out of the entire damn castle, was almost enough to make her drunk. Everything was beautiful out here, and for a moment she felt free.<p>

Loki watched her, noticed how slight her frame was, how strangely elfin she looked twirling around the estate. If she had been anyone else he could see it as the perfect opportunity to come up behind her, place his hands on her waist, pull her close. . .he had always been imaginative and the scene really was perfect for it. As far as females went he had to admit there was something enchanting about this one. Refusing to indulge that train of thought further he shook his head and walked past.

Jane opened her eyes and rushed to follow him, in far too good of a mood to be annoyed by the way he strode on ahead of her. Out here it was even more obvious how tall he was, how refined. The emerald green embroidery on his slacks and top shone in the sunlight, his pale face turned slightly upwards to catch the full effect of the breeze, his hands folded casually behind his back. The man was practically a work of art. "It's so obvious you're a prince," she said suddenly, and laughed. Loki stopped in his tracks and turned his head to look at her.

"Was that a compliment, Jane Foster?"

His gaze met hers, and for some reason her mirth fled, leaving embarrassment behind. She wrapped her arms around herself. "It's in the way you carry yourself."

Loki took a step towards her, hands still folded neatly behind him. "Jane, do I detect a hint of defensiveness in your tone?" His lips were quirking upwards now. Subtle. Everything about him was so damn subtle.

"No you do not," she said. There was nothing for her to be defensive about. She was in love with his brother but she still had eyes. "You're just princely, that's all." Loki chose that moment to smile wickedly, and Jane felt her cheeks heat. "You really piss me off sometimes," she muttered. "Why are we even having this conversation? Of course you seem like you were raised in a palace, you were. Learn to take a compliment." She looked up ahead. "Is that a waterfall?" Jane hurriedly walked past him.

Loki followed, and really couldn't help that his gait was a bit more cheerful than it had been before.


	6. Chapter 5

The great hall echoed with footfalls as Loki made his way up to the throne once more, dark cape billowing behind him. He bowed slightly, a sarcastic grin touching his lips. He did not reveal the unease he felt inside. "You called, father?"

Odin gazed down at the son he loved, and felt the painful grip of hope in his chest. He had eyes and ears in the palace, in every room, in every garden should he wish it. Whispers of unusual kindness on the part of his troubled son, whispers of progress with the human, of familiarity Loki had not allowed with anyone in a very long time. A glance was enough to show that the shadows beneath his son's eyes had lightened of late. His counsel weeks earlier had been sound. Heimdall foresaw no treachery. Yet.

He had to hope. Not only for himself, but for the memory of his Queen, he had to hope. Odin's face did not betray his thoughts. His voice was hard. "How fares your progress with the human?"

His usual smirk. "She progresses, but she is human."

"Can she learn to control the aether, or will she remain a threat to Asgard?"

Loki's gaze was suddenly more intense. "She will learn, or there will be other means."

Odin waited a few moments before he responded, studying his son carefully. "Thor's attachment to Jane Foster is an unprecedented folly, and although your mother voiced her approval in deed if not in word, as king I do not have the luxury of sentiment."

"Oh father." A sneer came across Loki's face, but he twisted it into a smile. "Do you stoop to conspire with an outcast in the betrayal of your precious son's heart? Perhaps I take after you after all."

"I plan no betrayal, I only seek the wisest course of action for our kingdom, for our people, and for all the nine realms."

"I hardly think she's a threat to the nine realms."

"Right now she lives and moves freely largely because of your touch within her," Odin said loudly, leaning forward in his seat.

Loki's face betrayed nothing, and he spread his hands in a placating gesture. "I limit this as best I can."

"It is all that has kept her alive," Odin said bluntly. "Without you she dies."

The slightest trace of lack of composure. "That is not my concern. Your bargain was that I teach her, and teach her I shall."

"And if she dies?"

"_That is not my concern!_" Loki shouted, face twisted with rage. He raised a hand and pointed, chest heaving with emotion. "That is not my concern."

"Is it not?"

Loki froze- anger, confusion, and wariness visible in his eyes. "Our bargain will stand," he said, and it was more of a question. "If she dies, our bargain will stand."

"Do your utmost to save Jane Foster, and you will be free."

"Then no," Loki said darkly, "it is not my concern if she dies." He clenched his hands into fists at his side. Odin waited a moment before he replied.

"If you stayed in Asgard, of course, there would be no question of her survival."

A sharp laugh shook Loki's chest. "Is that what this is? The prodigal father begging the return of his long lost son?"

"I merely seek to inform you that I understand the situation in its entirety. Perhaps better than yourself."

"Please, _Odin_," Loki scoffed. His eyes tried for amusement, but looked empty, strained. "You will never understand darkness like I do."

That was not at all true, Odin thought.

For a moment father and son stared at each other, neither making a sound. Odin lifted his hand. "You may go, Loki. And give my regards to Jane Foster."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean," he said in dangerously measured tones, "my father has invited 'us' to dinner?" He did not try to hide the multiple layers of insult he read into this. This was turning into a very distressing day.<p>

Jane fidgeted with her hands in front of her, not sure whether she should be excited or terrified. Dining with the king was one thing with Thor around, but with nobody by her side but Loki? They were right when they warned her of his unpredictability. And yet, if he didn't come with her she would never get through it. Already her bones ached with heat. "You'll come, won't you? Please?"

Loki rubbed his forehead. Leave it to his father to pull a stunt like this, shaking his nerves and then inviting him to dinner. Their previous conversation had been vague, mildly threatening and yet also containing a plea. Certainly his father could not be this concerned with the life of one human, and he did not mean to go back on their agreement. So why had that been so upsetting, and what was Odin after? It was true that Jane's humanity made it difficult for her to control the aether. Loki had not told her as much, but it was becoming more and more evident the more time they spent working together.

She was changed, but she was not Aesir. The aether was too strong for her on her own.

_Without you she dies. _

There had to be a way.

"Do you want to go?" he asked, surprising himself.

Jane hadn't expected it either. "Does it matter?" she asked curiously, studying his face.

Loki thought about it. "No," he said decidedly. "Forget I said anything." He pushed past her and went to his usual chair at the table. Jane followed, staying a cautious couple feet away. He was tense today.

"I want to go," she said.

"Then go."

She took another step towards him. "Will you come with me?"

"No."

"Will you please come with me?"

"No."

"I can't just turn down the King of Asgard," she said, gesturing with her hands in frustration.

"Nor can you argue with a prince. It seems your hands are tied."

Jane stared at him. Though his skin was smooth and pale as ever, his expression was darker than usual. His lips were downturned, the usual good-humor replaced by tension near the eyes. She watched as he drummed his fingers on a book, then opened it and began reading.

"What are you doing?" she asked carefully, pulling a chair up beside him. The aether roiled and churned against her skin; it'd been hurting all afternoon, but she'd managed to keep from breaking anything. Jane set her hand on the table, and as per their routine, Loki's hand reached out and took it. That strange, cool sensation, and the aether subsided.

He did not look up. "Refreshing my memory on something."

A smile quirked her lips. "You already know these books by heart."

He glanced up a little at that. "A particular detail eludes me. Now hush. I'm trying to read." Jane complied, and watched as irritation gradually faded into his serious, studious expression. It was becoming a little adorable to her, the way he would immerse himself in study or in thought, thinking that made him somehow impervious to the emotions that so clearly churned within him. She looked at him with a compassion that surprised her.

"There is one thing," she ventured.

"Erm," he mumbled, lost in his research.

Jane knew how to deal with a scholar. Distraction. It was all about distraction. "I can teach you a scientific theory that proves free travel of any person or object between the realms."

"I do not care." Then he seemed to hear what she said. Loki slowly looked up at her, disbelief plain on his face. "Impossible. I may be capable of such a thing, with study and practice, but your human science is not."

"It's all connected," she said casually. She had his attention. "Of course we haven't managed it yet, but aren't you curious about how you are able to do what _you_ do? I think I know."

His disbelief was clearly written on his face. "Travel between the realms without the bifrost is nearly impossible, I'm not quite that good _yet._ Besides which, you think you can explain my abilities with primitive human science? You've barely graduated from cave drawings."

She knew better than to rise to the bait. Jane shrugged, eyes dancing with mischief. "Maybe I can, maybe I can't."

His eyes narrowed, clearly not liking the idea that she knew something he didn't. "Show me," he commanded.

* * *

><p>Lady Sif approached Jane's chambers and put her ear up to the door, listening carefully to the tones within. All she heard was Jane's high, excited dribble. Curious, she pushed the door open quietly. Her mouth opened slightly in an expression of mild disgust and stunned disbelief as she took in the scene before her. Loki and Jane, hands clasped comfortably between them, Jane with a pen in her hand and a parchment in front of her that she had apparently been scribbling lines and pictures on for quite some time.<p>

"Don't you see? You are able to control and manipulate matter at a quantum level, at will! It does take a particular inborn aptitude, to be frank the energy involved would kill most lifeforms I'm familiar with, but you can do it," she snapped her fingers, "just like that."

"It does seem to fit with my knowledge of magic," Loki said absently, staring down at the sheet before him, a furrow of concentration on his brow. Jane's smile widened as she looked at him.

"You are basically a dream come true for every physicist on the face of the earth."

Slowly he looked up and met her gaze, a bit of shy pride in his eyes. "Am I?" he asked.

That was not an expression she had seen on him before, in fact it was possibly the first real piece of _Loki_ she had ever seen. Jane drew back, a startled flush creeping up her face. The two sat frozen, staring at each other.

Sif took the scene in, not sure what to think. She took a step forward and could have sworn she saw Loki flinch before he looked at her. She met his eyes, and saw the concealed alarm. He really hadn't known she was there.

"Lady Sif. To what do we owe the honour?"

The human girl dropped his hand like she'd been burned and cradled it to her chest, dark eyes looking at Sif with a pleading expression, as though begging her not to make the scene any more uncomfortable than it already was.

Sif had a sick feeling in her stomach. She also felt hopeful, and hated that her hope was in essence a betrayal of Thor. "The All-Father sent me to summon you to dinner," she said. She gave Loki a dark look. "He seemed to think it would require some persuasion."

Jane cleared her throat and stood to her feet, smoothing out the beautiful crimson Asgardian dress she wore. "Am I decent?" she asked, looking up at her.

Sif felt a twinge of sympathy. The woman was out of her element, and meant no harm. Sif nodded. "You look Aesir."

Jane looked down, remembering that she wasn't one. Never would be.

"What kind of subjects would we be if we denied our king the honour of our company?" Loki said smoothly, also getting to his feet. Not a trace of his former vulnerability remained, nor did his irritation show. The defiant smirk he sent Sif was designed to tell her that he only went with her because he wished it. He reached out for Jane's hand, who gave it to him somewhat robotically. "Please lead the way, Lady Sif."

* * *

><p>Dinner was a strange affair. She sat placed between Loki and Sif, with a few other close friends of Odin and Thor, the ones who were not with him in battle. The Lady Sif was mercifully polite, restrained herself from making any harsh comments or embarrassing Jane in any way. Jane looked to her, mimicking her manners as best she could, trying to discern which were things all ladies in Asgard were expected to do and which were just for Sif because she was a warrior.<p>

"I think I need a lesson in etiquette," Jane whispered to Loki, who took his attention from the conversation he'd been involved in to look at her. She shook her head, and kept her voice low. "I still can't tell what is normal here."

Loki turned back to the conversation, but continued to address her. "If you are trying to ask me to teach you, the answer is no."

Jane elbowed him lightly. The look he gave her made her wish she hadn't. Deciding to play it off, she wrinkled her nose. "Don't be mean," she said. "I'm just uncomfortable."

"I fail to see how conversing with me is supposed to remedy that."

Jane didn't argue, just sighed and continued to pick at her meal. Sif was busy describing her latest battle to a group of warriors who listened with rapt attention, and the All-Father, who still gave her the creeps, just sat, slowly eating and letting his gaze go from person to person, as though reading their fates. He let his gaze rest on Jane. He did not smile.

She suddenly felt very, very alone.

Jane would have given anything in that moment for Darcy and one of her smart-alec remarks, or one of Eric's awkward hugs. Normally in a situation like this she would start playing on her phone or jotting down thoughts and ideas on her notepad. Those things barely even existed here. And she would never really belong there again, would she?

Dwelling on it would solve nothing. Jane casually put her hand on the table near her plate, glancing around to see if anyone would notice, and put her focus on the roast potatoes. He hadn't taught her yet, but Jane wondered if she could perform anything like the kind of illusions Loki did. She focused, reached for a tiny tendril of power, and brought it to her fingertips. They began to glow a little red.

The All-Father watched.

Loki, sensing the change in her, looked over just in time to see the little spark of red on her dinner plate, and suddenly the potatoes were gone. It was a very basic illusion he'd used himself many times to avoid finishing a meal as a child. Despite himself, he laughed.

"She progresses," the All-Father stated. Jane's hand darted under the table, she lost her focus, and the potatoes flickered back into existence.

The Lady Sif eyed Jane warily. "She has an aptitude for the Trickster's art."

Odin shfited his eye to rest upon Sif. "And where did he learn that art?"

The woman warrior's eyes widened, and she stared submissively at the table. "I apologize, All-Father."

Loki drummed his fingers on the table. Jane could tell by the veins in his wrist that he was not so at ease as he pretended. He made no comment. That made sense though. His mother was a sensitive subject, and Jane still hadn't forgotten that she was the cause of the great Queen's death.

"Continue to learn, Miss Foster," the All-Father said. Was that permission, an invitation, or a command?

Sif seemed to take a very deep breath.

Jane nodded, tried to smile. "I will."

"Good." He turned his gaze upon the men whose conversation Loki seemed to be listening to, and Jane felt a rush of relief. Yes, she definitely missed Eric and Darcy. Even that poor boy Ian who Darcy had wrapped around her finger.

"You must be missing home," Lady Sif said, as though reading her thoughts. Jane looked at her and nodded. That was an understatement.

"Yeah," she replied. "You'd think it's nothing to leave Midgard, but my friends are there."

"Do you have many, then?" Sif asked, eyes straight and peering. "Friends?"

"Two," Jane admitted with a wince. "But they matter."

The Lady Sif smiled a little at that, and the change that came over her was so shocking it made Jane sit up a little straighter. She wondered if she knew how ridiculously and stunningly beautiful she was when she smiled. A glance told her that Loki was still focused on the political talk.

"Yet it is possible to find others who matter," the Lady Sif said, grabbing Jane's attention back. That was true, but somehow sounded strange coming from her, and under the circumstances. Was she offering friendship, making a jab about Thor, or just speaking platitudes? She didn't seem the type for that. "A close bond is never severed by distance. I think you've found that."

Okay, so they were talking about Thor. "Yes, I've found that."

"One can usually be distracted though. Do you not find Asgard distracting?"

Alright, she was definitely lost. Never one to pretend she was comfortable when she wasn't, Jane raised her hands helplessly. "Lady Sif, I'm a scholar not a warrior. I think I can find something interesting anywhere I go. But in answer to your original question, I miss my home, mostly for my friends. Asgard is beautiful though, a dream come true. I'm grateful to be here." She just wasn't sure where she belonged.

Sif had the grace to look embarrassed. "I apologize, Jane Foster, if I have made you uncomfortable."

"Maybe a bit."

"I find myself concerned for your well-being, in ways I don't wish to explain. I do not often interact with women."

That brought a genuine smile to Jane's lips. "Neither do I, but I imagine the men I have for friends are a bit different than yours."

Sif's eyes flicked to Loki, then back to Jane again. "Indeed."

Jane shook her head. "I know you have trouble believing it, but it's fine."

"You do not know what he is capable of."

"I think I might." She meant that. Jane understood that when he'd threatened to kill anyone on Midgard who would not swear allegiance to him, he'd meant it. She also understood that in a strange way, he'd felt justified. And although she wasn't going to bring it up to Sif, she knew that many men and women had died at her hands, just as they had at Thor's.

That seemed to frustrate Sif even more. She leaned close to Jane and whispered in her ear. "Then by the stars do not let your guard down, do not be fooled. He is not capable of loyalty unless it is to himself."

"I work with scientists," Jane said drily, "I'm used to it." Sif shook her head, and Jane felt a little defensive. "It's not like I have a choice."

"I advise you not to trust the Silvertongue. That is all." Sif looked annoyed, like she wanted to say something and couldn't find the words. Jane didn't know what to make of her. It was obvious to anyone with eyes that Lady Sif wanted Thor. Jane wasn't sure she liked the feeling that she was being watched over as one of Thor's possessions, but she suspected that's what was going on.

Sif turned her attention back to the men at her side and took a hearty drink of ale, laughing with the rest of them.

Loki sat quietly listening to the other men converse, holding Jane's hand casually beneath the table, the very picture of ease and contentment. No way to tell if he'd overheard anything. His manners and bearing really were impeccable. In fact, as she glanced around she realized that while many of the Asgardians were rough and almost barbaric, Loki seemed more like he belonged in an English palace. Refined, quiet, calculating.

Unlike Thor, who was perfect passion and bravery and charm. Rough around the edges, but kind-hearted, sociable, the perfect balance for her less grounded and relational mind. He was her hero. Her dream come true. The only reason she had for being in Asgard.

She wished he would come back soon. There was too much going on that she didn't understand.


	7. Chapter 6

Jane sat alone in her room, staring at the ceiling. No danger of pain, no searing heat, no dark energy she couldn't contain. Her lessons for the day had ended hours ago, but the imprint of Loki's magic still sat pleasantly within her, keeping the aether in place. It was a constant reminder of his presence in her life, a strange "working relationship" as he called it, and one that was starting to give her far too much to think about.

She wasn't just working with him anymore. She was actually enjoying it. That in itself was not an issue, there was no reason why she shouldn't get along with the brother of the man she was involved with. The problem was that he took up so much of her life now. When she had a question or an idea, she ran it by Loki. When she was afraid or in pain, Loki would ease her with words or with magic. Combine that with the fact that she had to force herself not to have butterflies when he smiled, when he touched her, and she had a serious problem. He wasn't just intelligent, he was. . .well, a complete mess. Jane once again told herself to remember who he was and why they were working together to begin with. The man was a _mess_. And possibly evil, though she was starting to doubt it.

Loki seemed to grow more and more sullen and distant as time went on, in a way that made her wonder what exactly was wrong. Maybe his thoughts were too often on his mother, the woman who taught him the fundamental magic he was now forced to teach Jane. Or he could be plagued with thoughts of the future, not sure where he belonged, where to go, if anywhere. It was impossible for Jane to know just how much these things bothered him. He rarely mentioned such things to her, and when he did it was with a little smirk designed to make her think he didn't have a care in the world.

Maybe he was starting to worry about Thor. Jane smiled in the darkness. That wasn't likely.

She sighed. Maybe she was just becoming too much of a burden to him. Too much of an annoyance. That would be enough to dampen his mood, she'd had people tire of her before. Her questions and enthusiasm for learning could weary anyone.

Jane wasn't stupid. She knew that the only progress she made was with Loki's touch upon her. It took him strengthening her weak human body with his magic to give her any ability to control the aether. True, she had made great strides in that regard, and he'd even looked at her with what seemed like pride when her control began to increase at a rapid rate. 'Uncommonly quick-witted,' he'd called her. She smiled. Hearing that from someone with a mind like his meant a lot.

He really didn't have a home unless he stayed here. Nobody should be alone in the universe and damn if that didn't seriously bother her. Jane felt a heaviness settle upon her. She was certain he would leave. Once she was able to control the aether on her own, once he had fulfilled his agreement with the All-Father, Loki Odinson would slink off into the realms to enjoy his freedom, scheming or trying some new thing to prove his worth. Boredom was the kiss of death for a man with a mind like his, he would need occupation, and without support he would be dangerous again.

How did you support a man who was determined not to receive it? And who in all the realms could reach him? Loki Odinson was one giant problem no matter how you sliced him. But damn if he wasn't also. . .kind of sweet.

Jane drummed her fingers absently. She was just concerned, she told herself. Once Thor came back she'd see she had nothing to worry about. And perhaps Thor was the one to reach him.

* * *

><p>"This is probably the most fun a human has ever had," Jane said as she sent a curling, perfectly controlled tendril of aether dancing across the room. The look Loki gave her spoke volumes, and Jane smiled ruefully. "Or maybe just me."<p>

"This is the most fun you've ever had?" Loki asked drily. "Somebody needs to advise Thor a little better."

Jane raised her arm and watched the red ribbon blink out of existence, leaving a perfectly formed sparrow in its place. The bird flew frantically around the room, and Jane grinned up at it. Loki acknowledge her victory with a nod, his eyes lingering on her face, seeing the joy there. The bird blinked out of existence.

Jane rubbed her hand against her leg, and turned to face the man beside her. He met her gaze evenly. He was so serious, so somber when he wasn't distracted in the right way. Jane was a scientist, and the fact that he was a puzzle she didn't know how to solve bothered her more and more all the time. However, at this point she was positive about one thing: Frigga had been correct in her assessment of her son. "I love to learn," she sighed, beaming a grateful smile at him. "This is the best thing I've ever learned."

He smiled ever-so-slightly in return, the expression creeping up to brighten his eyes, and Jane felt a rush of relief wash over her. There he was. That was _him_.

"You will think that every day until there are no more complicated things to learn," he guessed, amused despite himself. "Then I shudder to think how bored you will be and what mayhem you might wreak upon the nine realms." His eyes glanced over her. Today her dress was red with gold threading. She needed some other colours in her wardrobe. He would have to speak to someone about that.

"I might even impose some crazy new theories on the All-Father," Jane teased, eyes wide.

"Perish the thought of the All-Father actually_ learning_ anything." Loki raised a brow. Jane suddenly shifted focus, lifted her hand, and tried again with a slightly more complicated illusion. "Jane, this might be a good moment to rest," he said carefully, his eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"Pretty sure I can make a kitten."

"It won't be real, Jane. Your exhaustion will be."

"Don't care. Want a kitten."

Loki rolled his eyes and put his feet up, waiting for the moment when she'd push herself too far and he'd have to come to her rescue again. She didn't seem to understand that the aether posed a real threat to her existence. It bothered him, her heedless trust, but no amount of lecturing would convince her to be more careful. "Jane, you must learn to pace yourself. You are still human. I won't always be here to help."

She looked up, brow slightly furrowed, and shook her head. "Even if I can't control it on my own, you will still discover a way to get away from me without me dying. It's the deal you made."

He went very still. "And if I can't?"

Jane shook her head absently. "You can. You're brilliant."

"Well at least you've figured out that much." He was unaccountably pleased by her pronouncement. "But you put too much faith in one who would just as soon let you die."

She ignored him, too busy shooting tendrils of magic into the air and forming them into fluffy kittens. They looked terrible, deformed, but she was getting the hang of it, each attempt better than the last. Pretty soon he would teach her to get the colours right. She was almost ready for it.

Loki was slightly bothered by this talk of death. The truth was, he had been looking for ways that she could benefit from his magic without him being near, had even put some precautions in place without informing her. It had more to do with gaining both their freedom than strictly speaking _ridding_ himself of her. If he were being completely honest, it might even have a bit to do with her safety. He saw no need to tell her that. Their weeks together had forged a truce between them. It was necessary but made him vaguely uncomfortable.

She was too at ease with him.

Of course he could still scare her if he wished.

So girlish. He stared at the small lock of hair curled rebelliously at the nape of her neck, soft and sweet, as though refusing to mature with the rest of her. That was Jane perfectly summed up, he thought absently. All naive innocence packaged in the body of an elven beauty. She was brilliant though. The combination of analytical reasoning and blind compassion made her perfect for leadership. The realms were lucky she would live so long. Whatever power or fate decided such things, Loki thought the decision was well made. She would sit alongside his brother and ensure that wisdom prevailed long after Loki made his exit.

He wondered idly if he was training his replacement.

Jane was slumped back in her seat now, sweat dotting her brow, but a tiny red kitten sat purring on the table, staring up at her with wide, curious eyes. Jane laughed in delight, but it was tired sounding. He saw the telltale tension in her brow and shook his head to himself, lowering his feet and leaning forward to put his hand on hers. A little shot of his magic, and she relaxed instantly, sighing. Loki flicked her shoulder, annoyed by her exhaustion.

"If you die I wash my hands of it," he deadpanned.

She pointed to the table. "Kitten," she argued, smiling impishly. For a moment he thought about doing something horrible, like conjuring an eagle to eat it. She straightened in her seat and slapped his hand, startling him. "Don't you dare, Loki Odinson," she said firmly. "I know that look. You leave my kitten alone."

Loki found himself smiling, the outrage and horror on her face causing some strange delight to bubble up within him. "It's going to fade soon anyway. Why not give it a noble death?"

"Loki."

"I could even conjure a Midgardian chariot to run it over."

"Loki!" This time her tone was legitimately horrified. He grinned wider. "That is horrible. You are a mean person."

"I'm not a person," he said harshly, still grinning. He folded his hands over his chest. "Also, our lesson is about done for the day."

"Oh my gosh," Jane exclaimed, staring up to the ceiling as though seeking divine help. She rubbed her forehead. "You are the moodiest male."

He glanced at her, not entirely without amusement but not liking her familiar tone. "I can still kill you," he said cooly.

"Can you just accept that I enjoy your company?" she said, startling him with her vehemence. He sat up a little straighter. She continued. "We've been at this for weeks now and it's pretty obvious that we get along. It wouldn't kill you to lower your guard a bit." At his furious expression Jane made a sharp gesture with her hand, stopping him from interrupting. "I _know_ how powerful you are. I know what you are capable of. I actually _agree_ with you that you were born to be a king. If you could keep yourself from terrorizing the masses and just let them respect you for your wisdom and power, you'd do alright. Better than alright! There is so much greatness in you it's almost sickening. But you've been treated like crap, have too many things to grieve, probably a few regrets if you're being honest, and nowhere to go. I get it!"

Loki schooled his face into an unreadable mask as he took in her words. Her pronouncements hit him like a punch to the gut, some place inside him that longed for such affirmation nearly dying from the shock of it. His every muscle tensed. He wanted to be angry at her for her presumption, for daring to speak of things she had no right speaking of, but found it difficult to breathe let alone to manufacture emotion.

Jane touched a hand lightly to his elbow and peered up at him. He just stared. "Do you even realize that I'm in the same boat? I'm stuck between two worlds, the man who brought me here is absent, I'm completely alone. Loki as ridiculous as it is you are my only friend here." Her eyes narrowed in frustration and she pointed a finger at him. "Things can be okay. We don't have to act like enemies."

The reality of what she'd said and who she'd said it to seemed to sink in. Jane dropped her hand from his arm, blinking in surprise when he reached out and took hold of it, holding it up for his inspection. He touched her fingers gently. Paused a moment before answering. "Maybe we do, Jane Foster." He released her and Jane brought the hand nervously to her chest. Jane's mouth opened slightly, then shut. An uneasy silence filled the room.

"It's about time I retired for the evening," Loki said.

Jane nodded, sending him a smile. She rubbed her hands against her thighs. "I pushed it a bit too far today," she said by way of apology.

Loki gave her a speculative look before silently leaving the room.

"Bye," she whispered.

Jane stared at the door, lost in thought.

* * *

><p>He was back.<p>

Jane ran down the hall, looking like a kid running for the ice cream truck. Loki had come and announced Thor's return to her earlier, given her an early dose of frost magic and sarcastically told her to enjoy her reunion. That was the last she'd seen of him. Any unease she felt she shook away, because _Thor_ was back. Things had been weird with him gone, her days filled with Loki's smooth cultured voice teaching her, instructing her, his cool touch on her hand to protect her. She noticed it all too much, noticed him too much. It was true that he was the closest thing to a friend she had. The whole thing was just weird, that was all. Like some sort of Stockholm syndrome without any actual abduction. But, it would be okay now. She just needed to see Thor.

"Jane!" There he was, red cape, broad chest covered in glistening armour, gold hair thick around his firm jaw, his bright blue eyes. He smiled excitedly, rushed towards her, picked her up and twirled her in the air. Jane laughed and threw her arms around him, hugging him with sincerity. "Oh Jane, I have felt your distance more keenly than the cut of any sword," he said, staring into her eyes.

Jane smiled at his cheesy way of expressing himself. "It's good to see you too," she said. "How are—oomph!" Jane was stopped by Thor leaning in, closing the distance between them, and placing a firm kiss on her lips. Unprepared, Jane froze, and by the time she realized she should be kissing him back he had pulled away. He looked at her cautiously. "Uh, hi," she said, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. She smiled. "Sorry."

Thor shook his head, warmth entering his eyes once again. "We have eternity to practice," he said, and leaned in again. This time Jane allowed him to kiss her, parting her lips slightly and tilting her head just so. Her stomach began to tighten uneasily. Normally when he kissed her, the room would tilt, she couldn't think straight for at least ten minutes. He pulled away, and if he suspected anything was wrong it didn't show on his face. "I trust my wayward brother has done you no harm?" he asked, offering her his arm and escorting her down the hall. She linked her arm around his and laughed a little.

"Loki is excellent at resisting temptation," she said. An alarming thought occurred to her and she clarified. "Whenever I conjure something particularly cute he always looks like he wants to do something awful to it, but he usually doesn't."

"Usually?"

"He did conjure a snake to eat my mouse."

Thor laughed. "That sounds like him."

"But really," Jane continued as they rounded the corner towards the entryway, "I think he just gets bored. So sometimes when he gets into that mood and I get tired of getting all riled up, I just divert him by asking some complicated question." She remembered a particular instance, and laughed again. "I'm not sure what Loki enjoys more, showing off his knowledge or researching the answer to something he doesn't know." He was such a funny combination of arrogant and vulnerable, she thought.

"Uh-huh."

"But, I'm sure you don't want to talk about Loki," Jane said hurriedly, giving his arm a squeeze. "How was your trip?"

He sighed. "My trip was full of ill tidings."

They were silent for a moment. "Oh," Jane said. "That's bad."

"Yes," he said. "That's bad."

"Ill tidings. I could really do without any more of those for a while. Anything in particular?"

"Schemes, plots." He brought them to a shaded bench outside, inviting her to sit beside him. He cupped her cheek in his hand. "Nothing I want to worry you with."

"Anything I can help with?"

Thor barked out a laugh, head rearing back in amusement. He slapped his knee, wiped a tear from his eye, then turned an adoring look to her. "Jane," he said tenderly, "you are my oasis in a time of trial. I would always keep you from the cares of the nine realms if I could."

She was pretty sure that was Asgardian for 'That's on a need to know basis, and you don't need to know.' It was irritating in a way she wasn't used to feeling around Thor but Jane let it slide. She was just nervous, that was all. He had always been this way, and she had never been all that bothered by it before. She just needed time with him.

Dinner that evening was even more awkward than the first she'd had with Odin, though for the life of her she couldn't figure out why. Everything was fine now. Thor was back, laughing and talking with his warrior friends and the Lady Sif. Odin had more light in his one visible eye than usual. Jane glanced down the table to where Loki sat, eating quietly between conversations with some of the more politically minded leaders of the kingdom. Even surrounded by people he seemed lonely to her. He'd never spoken to her of the things she'd said to him.

She felt a squeeze on her hand, and smiled up at Thor. "I'm so glad you're back," she said.

"As am I, Jane," Thor replied, though there seemed to be a sadness in his eyes.

"Whatever it is," she said, leaning forward and kissing his cheek, "you and your warriors will make it right, just like you always do. And I will totally wait until you are ready to tell me about these ill tidings of yours."

"Not every fight is won on the battlefield," Thor muttered, taking a large sip of beer.

"Lady Jane," one of the warriors asked, catching her eye. Jane raised her chin in polite acknowledgement. "How go your lessons with the Liar? Not too traumatizing, I hope."

A few of the men laughed. Jane sat up straight. "I don't-" She was cut off.

"By far the cruelest fate the aether could have bestowed upon you," another piped in. "Surely the Fates will grant your freedom soon."

Something hot and horrible began to bubble within her, and it wasn't the aether. The aether was calm and still, with the cold, comforting touch of magic surrounding it. She didn't see Loki watching from the other end of the table. "He's been very—"

"Or maybe we're being rude," the first warrior said with feigned apology. "We should ask Loki! Hey Loki, how does it feel to be under house arrest?"

They couldn't do this to him. She wouldn't let them. "Excuse me!" Jane yelled, shocking everyone into silence. All eyes turned to her. "I can answer for myself." She did not look at Loki, but could feel his eyes on her. Could feel Thor shifting uneasily next to her. She was on autopilot now, not really thinking, just reacting. She did notice how awkward this was, but for a moment didn't care. "My lessons have been going quite well," she said firmly, meeting the gaze of each person at the table. "I don't have the same aptitude for magic I would have if I were Aesir, but Loki is an excellent tutor. I'll thank you to remember that."

About a dozen Asgardians nearly choked on their ale. Not only was she defending the biggest miscreant Asgard had ever seen, but she did so with a confidence that surprised them. The human looked and sounded not only aesir, but like aesir_ royalty_. Nobody had defended Loki like that since Frigga.

Thor clenched his fists at his sides.

"Well that's settled," Lady Sif said suddenly. "If you brutes are quite through asking stupid questions, I think I could do with a bit of dancing."

Cheers erupted throughout the room, and suddenly there was music everywhere, and bodies leaving their food to get up and spin and dance around. Jane, who by now was shaking from head to toe in alarm at the scene she'd just caused, stared after Sif with eyes full of gratitude. The women was already gone, having pulled Fandral up to dance. At the other end of the table, Odin leaned over and whispered something to Loki, who shot his father a withering look and quickly left the room. Odin stared after him, and by the look on his face Jane guessed that whatever he'd said had not been with the intent of chasing his youngest son off. Her eyes followed Loki as he ducked through the crowd.

"Loki never dances," Thor said quietly. That was no surprise. Jane looked at him and smiled, linking her arm through his.

"Do you?" she asked.

He smiled and stood, extending a hand to her. "Lady Jane, I would be honoured if you would join me in a dance."

She hoped he would be okay. Sparing one last glance across the room, Jane placed her hand in his, and they made their way to the dance floor.

* * *

><p>"You never were one for dancing," Sif said drily, "but I expect there is better company for even you to keep than the moon this evening." She found Loki out in the gardens, as expected, staring moodily at the night sky.<p>

"Do you not have some warrior to seduce, Lady Sif?" His tone lacked none of its usual acid, but was edged with a weariness that she noted.

"They will keep," she said matter-of-factly. "I come here on business." Loki leveled her with a look that let her know what kind of 'business' he thought she usually dabbled in. "Shut up, brat," she said, used to his insults. "I want to know what game you are playing at with Thor."

He made a scoffing sound and went back to staring at the sky, ignoring her.

The sound of metal on metal, and a sword was pointed at his throat. He glanced at it, then at Sif. "Really?" he asked. Suddenly Sif felt an arm wrap around her from behind, and found a dagger at her throat. The false Loki smiled and winked out of existence.

"You wouldn't dare," she said, furious at being tricked but familiar with the game.

"I was not the first to put a blade to someone's throat though, was I?"

"It wasn't _you_."

"You had no idea, as usual." Loki let her go and she whipped around to face him, sword still in hand. She raised it threateningly.

"I know it's you this time," she warned.

"Yes, Sif," he said tiredly. "It's me. Now may I ask what crime I have committed, aside from leaving a party without dancing?"

Sif shifted uneasily. The truth was, she wasn't sure he _was _doing anything wrong, at least not intentionally, but she wanted to prevent Thor from getting hurt. "Swear to me," she said with a hiss, "swear to me that you aren't planning to destroy Thor."

Loki looked up at her from beneath his brow. "Destroy Thor. Right now?"

"The human, you good for nothing scum! Don't play dumb with me."

His expression suddenly darkened. "You heard the girl," he growled, a sneer suddenly on his face, "you heard her say no harm has come to her. Yet of course, one must always assume deception, mustn't they? I probably forced her to say that. I've probably threatened her with curses and bloodshed, I care so much for my tattered reputation."

"Oh I know she is unharmed," Sif said, smiling mirthlessly. "My warning is that you do not hurt Thor."

Loki schooled his expression to be as neutral as possible, and pondered the conundrum before him. Lady Sif was certain he was not harming Jane. Lady Sif was certain he was trying to destroy Thor. Lady Sif was certain he was trying to harm Thor, through Jane, without hurting her. He understood her insinuation perfectly, but for the life of him he could not understand why first Thor and now Sif could not get it through their heads that such a thing was impossible. He laughed.

Sif frowned. She had never grown used to his changing moods.

"What is wrong with you people?" he asked, wiping an amused tear from his eye. "You honestly think I would do that? Lady Sif, that's twisted." He grinned at her. "I believe I'm a little proud of you."

"I am nothing like you," she retorted, "but I know your ways."

"You really don't," he stated, suddenly tired of playing. "And I am through with this conversation. My deal with the All-Father is to teach the mortal to control the aether, give her a chance at life, and I have my freedom. Outside of that bargain I am a free man." His expression darkened, and he advanced a step towards Sif. "If you ever threaten me again, you will be the one to meet their end. Oh and Sif? Leave the mortal alone."

With that he turned and walked away, leaving Sif entirely unconvinced. However, if her suspicions were correct, there was nothing she could do.


	8. Chapter 7

Jane and Thor walked hand in hand down the cobblestone path, as was their custom most mornings. But today felt different. Their conversation was sparse. The air was warm but the wind had a bite to it. Jane found herself watching the blackbirds perched in the branches overhead. They peered cooly back at her.

"I have to leave today," Thor finally said, turning to face her, holding Jane's hands in his. "Now actually. I am sorry I couldn't give you more notice. These are strange and troubled times."

She noticed the shadows on his face. This was a bad time for him to be leaving again. She knew something was wrong, something threatening her future here, something different than war in the realms. The tension between the two of them had been the elephant in the room since his return, but she didn't know why. Part of her didn't want to know. "Thor," she said hesitantly, "what's going on?"

He studied her quietly, more pensive than she was used to him being. It did not bring her comfort, if anything just made her even more anxious. "I love you, Jane Foster," he said finally, "and I will do what is right for you."

Jane involuntarily made a face, turning that line over in her head. "So we're okay?" she asked, needing to hear him say it, needing to know that her reason for being here was still her reason for being here. His eyes softened then, and he kissed her sweetly on the lips. That was all the answer she'd be getting from him today. "Okay," she said, a little frustrated. "At some point we're going to have to talk about this though. About all of this. When will you be back?"

"As soon as I can. There are rumours of a strange plot afoot, one that concerns all the realms if it is not thwarted. I will learn what it is and I will put an end to this threat. Then I will return."

"My warrior prince," she teased, trying to lighten the mood before his departure. "Always saving the universe."

"My Midgardian flower," he murmured. "Always stealing my heart." He placed another kiss on her lips.

He pulled back. She stood there.

"I will return soon," he said, then turned and walked away, all swirling red cape and broad shoulders, golden hair. She watched him go, watched him meet with his warriors and the Lady Sif in the distance. The group headed towards the bridge. Jane wrung her hands in front of her. Lady Sif really was incredibly beautiful. Was it possible that Thor simply didn't notice?

Pushing that thought from her mind, she walked back to the castle and headed for her room. Already she could feel the push of the aether against her, Loki's frost magic wearing thin as the day progressed. She rubbed her arms uncomfortably. In fact, the aether was acting up worse than usual, prickling her skin. It only increased the sense she had that things were steadily going downhill for her in ways she hadn't fully put together yet.

Then again, maybe it was just the change of weather. She doubted it.

Loki was waiting for her when she arrived. "You are late," he pointed out, not bothering to look up from his book.

Jane shut the door and sat down in her usual spot, cradling her arms to her chest.

Loki lifted his eyes to study her. Frowned. "You still have it under control?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, "but it hurts."

"Hmm. You've been out a lot recently, but the measures I took should be enough." He closed his book and turned his chair to face her, so that they were knee to knee. Jane inched back in her seat, self conscious despite herself. He said nothing, his eyes instead taking on a detached expression as he ran his hands around her body, keeping about an inch away from the skin, getting a sense for what was going on beneath the surface. Jane stayed perfectly still, not daring to breathe. He leaned back and frowned. Jane relaxed.

"Well?" she asked, still rubbing her arms."It is acting funny, isn't it?"

"Hmm," he said again. "Let us begin." He turned and opened the book they'd been working from for the past week. Jane didn't like his dismissive tone and desperately wanted him to make it better.

"Hey," she protested. He looked up at her. She held her hands out expectantly. "Little help here?"

"Little help is right," he said. "My touch is too much upon you, Jane Foster."

"I thought we discussed this. Am I really that horrible for you to endure?" she asked lightly.

"I'm not going to answer that, you might kill me."

Jane didn't find his answer funny. She knew he was likely getting tired of helping her. He had hardly mellowed since she told him off for being so guarded, and it was rather painfully obvious to her that he did not share her sentiment of friendship. This was an entirely imbalanced 'working relationship.' He was still the only thing keeping her alive at the moment. Jane wanted to scream in frustration. Nothing was going right anymore, and she didn't know how to fix it. When had her life spiralled so far beyond her control?

Loki reached forward and took her hands in his with an air of clinical detachment. Jane watched the familiar way his eyes focused when he performed magic, paid attention to the cold, comforting feel of his magic containing the aether. He gave her more than usual this time. She could feel her muscles relax, could feel the cold wrap around the dark energy within, giving her a much needed protective barrier between her and it. She sighed a little, like she always did, and he dropped her hands to return to his book. As though nohing had happened.

"Do you feel anything when you do that?" she asked. Loki sat up straight and stared at her as though he'd never anticipated such a question and she realized she might have asked something rude. Her cheeks felt hot. "Uh, sorry, forget I asked," she said.

Loki's lips curled in a slow, sincere grin. "Do _you _feel anything when I do that?" he asked, clearly enjoying her discomfort.

"I said forget I asked."

"That is hardly a fair answer to my question," he said, lifting his chin and giving her a superior, haughty look.

"You didn't answer me and I asked first." He was laughing at her. Infuriating, arrogant creature. Jane was keenly aware that the blunder in this instance was all hers, and that made it even worse.

"Just forget I asked," she muttered, pulling her chair back up to the table to look at the page he'd opened. "Your relationship with magic is none of my business. What are we doing today?"

Loki watched her move closer, noticing how frazzled she was. He'd seen a dozen contradicting emotions cross her face in the few minutes they'd been speaking, some of them not feelings he understood the source of. For some reason she seemed a little unhinged. He didn't want to shatter the illusion of friendship she held. For that reason he allowed her to move close enough that their legs were touching, for that reason he rubbed her hand a little with his thumb. She relaxed a bit, but the tension in her brow remained. Troubled by this but unsure why, he stayed where he was, and began their lesson.

* * *

><p>"Why are you bringing me here?" Jane asked, puzzled by Loki's silence. It had been days since Thor left and Loki's moods had been no more stable than usual. Was he excited about something, or angry, or merely on a mission? The man was practically dragging her up the stairs.<p>

"Eir will explain," he said shortly. "Come on, keep up."

"If I didn't you'd pull my arm off."

He glanced back over his shoulder and took in her tired expression. His pace slowed slightly.

"We're almost there."

Before long they entered a room Jane recognized, and didn't much care to revisit. The healing ward was just as intriguing as ever but reminded her that to some people she was little more than an intergalactic lab rat. "On no," she said, tugging his hand slightly. He turned again. "Loki? Am I about to be examined?"

For a moment his eyes might have crinkled with amusement, but it was gone too quick for her to be sure. "You aren't that fascinating," he replied. Seeing the doubt on her face, he released her hand and slid his hand up to wrap around her forearm. Jane felt a strange flutter in her stomach and tried not to react. He frowned and she realized she'd failed. "I brought you here to help," he said shortly, then let go of her and continued across the room to where the healer Eir was waving her hands over a strange looking machine.

Jane took a deep breath, put a hand briefly to her belly, and walked after him. She wished there was a machine that would tell her what he was thinking.

"Ah, Loki," Eir said kindly. She walked up and hugged him, which he suffered with little more than an rueful expression. He gestured to Jane.

"You know who this is Eir. This Midgardian scientist is ignorant of our ways but has a natural aptitude for deep study. When you explained to me the trouble you were having making progress on the aelpurge I thought she could help."

It was hard to say who was more surprised by this announcement, Jane or Eir, but the latter recovered quickly and sent a pleasant smile Jane's way. "Certainly I would appreciate a fresh set of eyes, I've been stumped for days. There have been two more cases of a serious sickness with some of the children recently and if I can just get this working, we can likely cure them."

Forget Loki, Jane thought, there were far more interesting things to be on about now. She had darted over to the equipment and was poking and prodding around the aelpurge with a furrow in her brow. "What exactly does it do and why doesn't it work?" she asked.

Eir immediately launched into an explanation, patiently explaining some aspects; and responding with surprise as Jane began asking questions she hadn't thought of, pointing out possibilities, asking 'why not this?' and 'why does it have to be like that?' Eir pulled out some sort of writing instrument and began to jot things down, all the while shooting odd looks at Jane, who never looked up from the equipment and floating images before her.

Loki paced casually back and forth some distance away, listening, occasionally glancing over. He felt strangely accomplished, pleased that Jane was the solution Eir was looking for and pleased that he'd recognized it. Hopefully it would do her good, he thought, and after a while he occupied himself by sitting at a chair by the window, staring off into space. He listened. Clever little human. Clever pet.

Within a few hours Eir was hugging Jane and the two were chattering back and forth about a host of possibilities and improvements, and Jane was soaking up every bit of information and correction Eir offered. Loki stood up and studied Jane from afar. Her eyes were bright, her complexion rosy. She had more life to her than she'd had in weeks. He felt unaccountably pleased with the transformation, and knew this had been a move of strategic brilliance. It was finished.

"Jane, time to go," he finally announced. He was hungry, and the novelty of tasting food that wasn't cooked with the sole intent of tormenting him had yet to wear off.

She looked up at him like she would argue, but seeing his expression merely pursed her lips. "Alright," she sighed. "Eir thankyou so much."

"Lady Jane, the questions you asked will likely have the aelpurge working within a few days and hopefully the children will get better. I can only be grateful that Loki thought to bring you."

With that they parted ways. On their way out the door Jane reached and grabbed hold of Loki's hand. He looked over at her. "Thankyou," she said. "Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou."

"Eh," he muttered, and shrugged.

He looked very annoyed by her gratitude but she knew with absolute certainty he had brought her to Eir partially for her own sake. He recognized her need to use her mind, to learn, and also her need to feel productive. For all his abrupt manners, Loki understood her, or at least was starting to. The idea would seem ludicrous to anyone else but she knew it was true. He really _was_ her only friend here. Something small and warm spread through her chest. She didn't press the matter of her gratitude and his being worthy of it. "Loki," she said instead, "I thought aesir didn't get sick."

"Then why would we have healers?"

"For more serious things, like missing limbs."

He looked at her. "Even I am not immortal Jane. Neither are the aesir. They can get sick, particularly the very old and very young."

"Don't get sick."

"I don't intend to."

Thrown off by this news in a way she hadn't expected to be, Jane let him leader her quietly back to her room.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Loki sat casually perched on the ledge of one of the palace's many balconies, staring at the bright morning sky. Spread out before him were a myriad of dwellings and shops, narrow roads in the distance, all hewn from tawny stone and designed with eternity in mind. Although it was far away he could see well enough to get a general sense for how things were going for the people. It looked busy, carts went up and down the street. Mothers and their children walked hand in hand. A busy, yet normal day.<p>

His brother had been gone for a while. He couldn't tell if it was bothering the woman or not. Did she miss Thor? She often got got lost in thought, would stare off into space with a look in her eyes that was less than peaceful. Impossible to know what it was, if it was his brother's absense, if it was that she missed her friends. He wasn't going to ask. He was more concerned with her abilities.

Every day the aether within Jane got more and more agitated, which was the exact opposite of how it should be behaving. The truth was that Jane was a remarkably fast learner, and took to magic as well if not better than many Aesir. Her control over it was increasing, and the only reason she still needed help was her delicate human body and its lack of immunity to the power within her. Even that was progressing, however.

Things should be getting better, not worse.

Unless the aether sensed something, some perceived threat.

Was it him?

He stared, watching the water shine in the distance, pondering this possibility. She was of no strategic advantage, so the idea of him being a threat to her was unlikely. Despite Lady Sif's belief to the contrary, interfering in his brother's love life was hardly Loki's idea of a good time, and he had no intention of breaking his agreement with the All-Father. He thought it over, thought about what threat the aether may sense. Was she just unwell?

It wasn't until days later when Thor and his companions arrived in Asgard that he got his answer.

Loki watched Thor run towards the palace, yelling orders at the guards as he went, sending them scrambling.

He stood up and stretched a little, rolled his shoulders back, then immediately flashed himself to Thor's side. "What is it this time Thor?" he asked boredly.

Thor stopped and grabbed his shoulders. The look on his face meant that something was definitely wrong. Loki felt a cold, sickening dread wash over him.

"Where is she? You fool! Why did you leave her?" Thor demanded, shaking him.

Time seemed to slow as all at once the pieces came together in Loki's mind, forcing him to see what he hadn't been able to before. His heart pounded in half time while his hands clenched and unclenched at his side. Obviously the threat to Jane really was much more than him and his constantly being around her, immersed in her brilliance, schooling and shaping her gifts. It seemed that Thor had uncovered the strange plot in the realms a little too late. And he, Loki, the God of Mischief, had never figured it out at all. It was a sickening disgrace and he felt his body physically react to the shock of it.

If anyone was going to destroy Jane, it should be him. He should have known, he shouldn't have left her alone. How on earth had he missed such a blaringly obvious connection? The woman was remarkable, a prodigy carrying a source of dark energy of unknown limitations that had somehow found a way to reproduce itself. And if it had reproduced itself once within her, there was no telling how many others could coax it to do the same, with the right source at their disposal. With Jane.

_Idiot. _If harm had come to her on account of his mistake, his ridiculous and unthinkable lack of understanding this basic fact that was right under his nose, he would never forgive himself.

Ignoring Thor completely, Loki flashed himself instantly to the hall outside Jane's room. The door had been broken in, leaving shards and splinters on the ground.

She would have heard that, first. She would have heard the intruders. Maybe they laughed.

He breathed steadily.

No need to panic. Things always worked better when one thought a little. Was it not lack of thought that caused this? He would think, and he would think clearly.

Quiet and catlike, Loki entered the familiar room, examining it with a skilled eye.

Books strewn, chairs knocked over, broken objects, torn furniture.

She'd fought, then. Was likely injured, as well as afraid.

_Not important, _he scolded himself. _Think. _

Loki surveyed the scene, making mental notes, discerning the possible size of the intruders, possible weapons. A large chip taken out of the desk told him that they'd used steel to coerce her, but there was no blood.

They took her alive, most likely.

He felt very cold. Very calm.

Footsteps thudded towards the room, and soon Thor and the All-Father had joined him, along with Thor's best warriors. They scrambled around, clumsily knocking things out of their way, searching for signs of Jane.

Loki's jaw clenched.

"Jane!" Thor bellowed, running to her room.

"Perhaps she is only taking a bath." Loki's cold sarcasm. It was a reflex, goading Thor like this. Thor was the only one who _could_ be upset. Loki needed to remain steady.

"He is afraid," Fandral snapped at Loki defensively. "Not everyone can be as unfeeling as you."

"I am too late," Thor said, devastation and horror written all over his face. "They have Jane. They have her."

"They do," Loki said, pacing back and forth with calm, deliberate steps. Thor turned and grabbed Loki's arm, stopping him. Loki eyed Thor's hand on his person, then slowly raised his stare to meet his brother's eyes. Thor ignored the warning.

"Loki, I learned too late that the threat was to Jane. It hadn't occurred to me that it would be like before, the aether now is a part of Jane, it is more like magic. I didn't _think_, Loki. The Chitauri seek the aether within her. They'll kill her for it."

"I had deduced as much," Loki said flatly. But not soon enough, a voice whispered. "If they can figure out a way to coerce it to reproduce within themselves as it has in her, that would be. . .unpleasant."

To get her power, all they'd need to do is kill her. Under the right circumstances, a transference would be easy. He'd thought of doing it himself on more than one occasion. The procedure would be simple enough, and the body of an immortal would adjust smoothly to receiving that power, without complication.

Loki was done thinking. It was time to act. "If you would stop this embarrassing display long enough to think," he said in clipped tones, breathing steadily through his nose, "you would realize that I can find her."

Odin, who had been surveying the room with a weariness born of seeing many such scenes turned his eye to his adopted son.

This he had not seen.

"You would do that?" Thor asked, a hope bordering on pain etched across his face. "How?" The warriors had all gathered to survey the drama between the brothers, suspicion clearly written across their faces.

"It has been necessary to assist her in containing the aether. My magic has left an imprint. It cannot hide from me, not even if she is hidden from Heimdall. If Odin will remove the cuffs from my wrists I can use the bridge and go to her."

"Why would you help us?" Thor asked, even in his panic daring to hope that his brother was returning to his senses, that the cool-headed prince was returning to sanity and returning to compassion.

Loki was annoyed. "My freedom for her life, you said. I will not lose my freedom over this deplorable breach of security. Besides," he muttered, "I should have known."

Thor reached forward without thinking, grabbed his brother, and kissed him soundly on the forehead. A spluttering Loki shoved him away, but before he could get an angry word out Thor had turned and was already walking out the door.

"We leave now," Thor called. "Now! Everyone to Heimdall now!"

"I don't suppose he wants to leave _now_," Loki muttered. The warriors ignored his sarcasm and moved to obey their leader.

Odin turned his eye upon his youngest son.

"Don't," Loki said coldly.

"Your magic alone would not give you this connection to her," Odin stated. "Not unless you intentionally meant to track her."

His jaw clenched. "Why must everyone be so suspicious?"

"My suspicion," the All-Father said firmly, "is that you did not feel comfortable knowing that one day Jane Foster may find herself in a place where she could not be found by you."

He looked away. He had nothing to say to that.

A heavy hand fell upon his shoulder.

"Find her, then. Only be prepared to see what you do not wish to see. And show her captors no mercy."

Loki looked at his father with a dark, twisted grin.

"With pleasure."


	9. Chapter 8

They arrived on the weathered planet in a pool of light that illuminated the bleak landscape like it hadn't been lit in eons. There stood Fandral, Volstagg, Sif; and Thor who they watched with eyes that were once respectful and concerned. Thor's eyes were burning with what might have been grief, might have been the old bloodlust that he'd relished only a few years earlier. His dangerously hunched stance was that of a would-be berserker. His friends knew the sight well.

Loki surveyed the landscape with a small grin quirking his lips, a little bit of manic glee that concealed the sick rage and bit of fear he felt in his gut. This was not a place he wanted to be. He felt her nearby, and raised his hand elegantly in the air. He spread his fingers out, waiting for the little tug of magic in his fingertips that would tell him what direction to head.

"None of your tricks now, Loki," Volstagg said carefully.

"I think you just might like this one."

"You take us to Lady Jane, help us get her back. Try anything else. . ." Fandral let the threat trail off.

Thor stopped his pacing long enough to study his brother, to take in the expression on his face, the strange focus he was showing. Truth be told he hadn't seen Loki this serious about anything in a while. He knew the trickster well enough to see through the grin. Thor noticed the tenseness in his jaw, the ice in his eyes. He wondered. "We'll get her back, Loki. You haven't failed." For a brief second there was a flicker in Loki's eyes, and from that falter Thor knew he'd touched a nerve. What he didn't know is what it meant. He wanted it to mean his brother cared for him, cared for what was his. He wasn't sure that was the case.

"I care not whether we get her back, as you put it. I _will_ have my freedom._"_

"But you did fail to protect her." Sif's voice was merciless. The woman warrior hated seeing Thor upset, and hated that it was over Jane Foster.

Ignoring her, Loki blinked and tilted his head to the side, feeling the telltale pull he'd been looking for. "Everybody stay close. Make sure your shoulders are touching. Thor, grab my arm. I found her location but we have no time to waste. I'll have to bring us there myself."

"Like hell you are."

"We take our orders from Thor."

The Warriors Three looked at the thunder god expectantly. Thor once more took in the strange expression his brother wore. He nodded. "Listen to Loki," Thor said, and clamped his hand around his brother's armour.

Thor wanted to rejoice that they were fighting together like old times, but his head was too full of thoughts of Jane. His stomach churned, his head was pounding. And there was still that niggling doubt. "Loki, when we get there, you and Sif look for Jane. Kill any opponent in your way, but your primary mission is to get Jane." Thor reached down and pulled out mjolnir, and allowed the thirst for battle to fill him even more. He smiled grimly. "I will kill all the rest."

"Agreed," Loki said boredly. "Alright everyone, get ready. Hopefully I remember how to do this and you arrive in one piece."

Volstagg looked at the others nervously, not sure if Loki was joking or not, and then it was over before he even realized what had happened. There was a flash of green like a Midgardian camera had gone off, then he was standing outside a weathered wooden door built into the mouth of a cave, his fellow warriors and the trickster beside him. He let out a breath. "Right," he said.

"I really must learn never to doubt myself," Loki mused. "I'm sorry Volstagg, did I frighten you?"

Sif and Fandral exchanged a look and stormed past Loki, each hitting him hard with their shoulder, shoving him out of the way. Loki grit his teeth and followed. As usual he received no acknowledgement for his assistance, for his incredible ability. As usual the dull-witted compatriots of his equally dull-witted brother were too stupid to see past a bit of humour to the incredible feat he'd just accomplished. It was one thing for a sorcerer to bring himself from place to place, it was quite another to bring a group of five aesir.

No matter, he thought. Soon he would bring the human back to Asgard, and then his so-called loyalty would be proven. His end of the bargain would have to be considered fulfilled. He would leave Asgard, and continue his never-ending search for. . .well. He wasn't quite sure what he was looking for, now.

He was brought back from his reverie when Thor swung the hammer at the door, and all hell broke loose. They charged inside, immediately finding a legion of nasty, thick-skinned chitauri waiting for them. There was no time to think. Thor swung mjolnir first into one creature, then into another, a crazed battle cry issuing forth from his lips. Loki shot a dagger he'd conjured into the chest of a creature who was poised to strike at Sif while her back was turned, then turned to take out another coming at him from the left.

It was all reflex, all autopilot. The blood rushing in his ears while the warriors performed the dance they knew so well, and Loki effortlessly took his place in the midst of it. He had often joined them, in years past, and the rhythm returned to him swiftly. He saw Fandral take down a chitauri in the corner of his eye, and nodded to the man briefly.

"Find Jane," Fandral yelled over the chaos.

He hadn't forgotten, but now that his path was clear he scanned the room, knowing she had to be somewhere in the back left, feeling the pull not only of the tracer he'd infused her with without her realizing but also the roar of the aether in her veins.

"I see her," Loki said. Sif and Fandral followed his gaze to the back of the room.

"I'll cover you," Sif said. "We must get to her now. Even I feel the aether's unrest."

She really had no idea, Loki thought. If he didn't reach her soon she would die, and so would everyone else. Assuming the chitauri didn't manage to drink in her power like a smooth ale and finish them all off that way. Loki thought he would survive such an onslaught, since he'd been able to withstand Jane. He wasn't certain though. Jane hadn't wanted to kill him.

Thor had made his way across the room, leaving a trail of bodies in his wake. Loki noticed Jane's head turn towards the blond-headed warrior prince, and felt something new and terrible in his chest.

Then he saw the tall, dark figure make its way towards her. Loki felt the power coming off the creature, saw the outstretched hand. Jane must have sensed it too, because she turned her head as death came towards her. The aether went ballistic, her eyes went black and arcs of red energy coiled around her like she'd been dropped in a pit of snakes. It wouldn't save her though. The strike the chitauri filth was preparing to unleash would kill her, or the aether would. Time for Jane Foster had run out.

"Loki!" Sif called out.

He hadn't known he was running until he heard the voice call his name. Everything was in slow motion now. Power raced through his veins, ice and the liquid green light he'd inherited from he knew not where, he felt all of it available at his fingertips, all of it ready to lash out. The blast that creature was preparing to unleash upon Jane would kill her.

Loki threw out his arm, and jumped.

* * *

><p>Fire burned from within, but she was shackled down, unable to move her neck, her arms, her legs. Unable to fight, unable to do anything. She needed Loki, needed his help, but he wasn't there and she hadn't been able to reach him when they came for her. None of her training prepared her for this, she couldn't stop this, couldn't contain it. She hadn't felt so helplessly <em>human<em> in months.

The thick, scaled hands of her many captors poised over her, moving and performing magic that increased the burn, aggravating the aether within her, not letting it settle but not letting it escape. Working to ensure that it would belong to them, to take it from her, to kill her in the process.

She hadn't stood a chance when they'd burst into her chambers. She'd done her best, wielding the aether to the best of her ability and dodging their swords, but they had been prepared for the power she carried. All her efforts were fruitless, and they'd brought her to this place like meat to a butcher shop. She had no idea how they'd done it, no idea how they'd gotten to her, or gotten her out. Now the imperious figures were everywhere, hovering over her in their dark cloaks like vultures over a carcass.

Jane moaned in pain, her vision fading. Behind the terrible pain she knew she would not live much longer. She was going to die here in this strange place, captured by those who wanted the power she had entirely by accident.

It would almost be worth it, she thought, to unleash the aether upon them, even if it killed her. The only problem was, the moment she did that they would simply take it from her. She would die, they would win.

She would die soon either way.

Suddenly the hands vanished. Jane forced herself to focus, to push the aether back, to look around her. There was a commotion, bodies slamming into each other, arcs of magic flying, the sound of steel against steel. Even in her tormented state she knew a rescue when she saw one.

Asgardian warriors.

Jane felt tears of relief spill over her cheeks, and strained her eyes to see what was happening. It was almost impossible, through the pain. It was almost impossible to control this. Impossible to stay alive. But she reigned it in, she endured the pain. And she looked.

There was Thor, beautiful, strong, swinging mjolnir at the various figures that swam before her vision. They didn't stand a chance, flying back against the walls of the cave, necks snapping like twigs. Her relief at their demise bordered on mania. She wished she could be the one to destroy them. She hated them, and it hurt. Everything hurt.

A strange pulling sensation distracted her, it came from somewhere beside her, and Jane forced herself to look.

There stood a tall figure with lizard-like features, its hand reached out towards her.

She knew what would happen next. She had seen them strike out with whatever power they carried, and knew they killed instantly. As she expected, the hand shook and electric blue energy shot towards her. Death should have been immediate, and a relief to her, but something went wrong. A familiar lean figure darted in front of her, shielding her, intercepting the strike meant to destroy her. Loki somehow managed to send a blast of ice cold magic her way before falling to the ground.

Jane saw him fall at the same time as the frost magic shot into her, and heard a woman scream. Her back arched against her bonds as her rescuer crumpled to the ground.

Her friend.

Loki.

She felt the ice cold chill of his magic snake its way through her veins. The aether within her that was poised to erupt suddenly stopped in its tracks. The pain faded almost instantly. Except her chest felt like it would break in half. Except she couldn't breathe.

_Loki. _

That strike had been meant to kill. Was he...?

Sif was there, and in one deft move sliced the head off the creature whose strike the Prince of Mischief had intercepted.

Jane's vision ebbed in and out, but she strained her eyes to look down at the ground, trying to see him, trying to see if he was okay.

His crumpled body was the last thing she saw.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! Haha I've been a strangely silent authoress, haven't I? Thankyou so much to those of you have shown your support and reviewed. I recently decided I'd been lazy in some aspects of writing this so have done some revisions, I've also been playing with the chapters I haven't uploaded yet. Very fun. :) Thanks again lovelies, and thanks for your reviews and support. Muah!<strong>


	10. Chapter 9

"Jane."

Her eyes opened slowly, blinking, and she was instantly grateful for the dim lighting. The healing ward was all warm shadows being cast in from the sun outside, which could have been rising or setting. She wouldn't tell the difference with her head pounding like this. Thor was sitting next to her, eyes creased with concern and dark shadows beneath them. He looked like his soul had aged a hundred years.

"Easy, Jane. Do not exert yourself." She didn't think there was much risk of that. Her entire body hurt. "The healers did as much as they thought good for you," Thor said, a note of apology in his voice. "Sometimes humans need to heal naturally. In this case they thought it best."

"Especially because of the aether," she concluded tiredly. She could still feel it there, beyond the familiar cool.

"Yes."

Jane's eyes shot open, and she pushed herself to sit up, pain stabbing her back and sides. "Where is he?" she asked, scanning the room around her for signs of another patient. She was in a small partitioned section, and couldn't see beyond the beautiful painted room dividers set up a generous distance away. The Medieval design that usually would have intrigued her only made her frustrated.

"Loki is in need of special care," he said carefully. "He is not here. Jane, do not push yourself."

Jane stared at him, trying to read the truth in his face. Loki was his brother. If something was seriously wrong, it would show on his face. It did. "You have to be honest with me. He saved my life. You can't hide this from me, Thor. Is he okay?"

"He survived the blast."

"Will he survive the injuries?"

Thor chose his words carefully. "That strike was designed to kill you swiftly, strong enough that the aether would not be able to defend you."

Jane stared numbly at the wall in front of her, exhausted and in pain. She knew what that meant. The strength of the aether-seed within her was more than comparable to Loki's power, more than comparable to his strength as aesir or frost giant. The blast had been enough to kill him. The weight on her chest increased. All she could see was his face in her mind. The cleverest, the most beautiful, most complicated creature. Damn him for this. "What was he_ thinking?_ Couldn't he have just put up a shield around me? He's Loki. He can do anything with magic."

Thor knew that this wasn't the case, but held his tongue. "He saved all of our lives by directing his magic towards you, stilling the aether."

"He could have used a shield," she insisted. Tears blurred her vision. "I'll _kill him_ for this. How could he be so _stupid?"_

"But then we would have lived, while you died," he pointed out quietly. He had never seen Jane this upset, and it gave him pause. "There was no time left. You would not have survived."

He'd sacrificed himself for her. The knowledge hit her with sickening force, almost too much for her to handle in her already weakened state. Dizziness made her thoughts hazy. Loki had sacrificed himself for her. He was supposed to be evil. He wouldn't even. . .he was so evasive. Did he not despise her? Jane angrily swiped the tears from her face, furious for the way things had turned out. Furious that Loki might not survive for her to yell at him.

Thor reached forward and gently helped her lie back down, seeing the exhaustion and emotion on her face. "I owe him a great debt," he said, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "He will be rewarded for his actions."

"If he lives," she said, swatting Thor away without thinking. The anger. She didn't quite understand it. Her heart raced strangely in her chest. She was dizzy, and she was thirsty, and she needed this dull ache in her heart to go away. The fear. Memories of the cruel, demented creatures and their torment of her, their abduction of her, danced at the edges of her mind. She pushed the thoughts back. Her heart continued to pound. Loki had saved her. The man who single-handedly tried to take over her planet, nearly destroying one of her best friends in the process, the man whose identity was shaped around deceit and trickery. There was no lying about what he'd done. It had happened. And if he survived she would_ kill him_ for putting her through this whatever she was feeling. How dare he care enough to save her. That_ liar_.

Thor had the sense that Jane was staring through him, and knew it was time to go. She needed sleep, and time to think. He sighed. Kissed her forehead. "I will be back to visit you in the morning," he said.

Jane nodded absently, then called him back. Thor turned around quickly. "If his condition changes, I mean, if anything happens-"

"I will tell you," he promised.

Jane let her eyes close.

Thor left the room.

Thor visited Jane every day after that, bringing her Midgardian food, reading to her, and often just watching her sleep. When she finally felt well enough to get up he had her join he and his most trusted warriors for a small supper. A beautiful blue gown was brought to her, and though nothing could hide the dark circles beneath her eyes or the careful way she walked, she at least felt like she looked halfway decent. They sat around the table, speaking in lower, gentler voices than was usual for Asgard. Jane knew it was for her benefit, but found that she didn't mind. She was too grateful to be alive to feel bad about it. And in a way it made her feel like she was finally acknowledged here.

"You have performed admirably," Lady Sif said between sips of ale. Jane looked at her, and saw that there was nothing but sincerity on the warrior woman's face. Her large brown eyes were slightly more round than usual, obviously struggling to conceal her discomfort. "Not only did you show strength of character and fortitude in learning to control the aether, never giving in to despair, but you befriended Loki, one who gives his allegiance to no one and nothing but himself."

Jane opened her mouth to protest, but Sif cut her off.

"I have known him for a long time," she said simply. That much Jane knew to be true. "That is not what I wish to say to you, though." Sif seemed to collect herself. "I have judged you wrongly. I thought you were too weak to be allowed to stay in Asgard, felt it was a disgrace. But you survived the aether, and when our enemies tortured you and sought its release, you held it back to your own harm." Sif held her gaze seriously. "You have the mind of a scholar, but the heart of a warrior." Jane blinked in surprise, not sure how to react to such a heartfelt and meaningful compliment. She was spared by Sif standing up abruptly, clearly just as uncomfortable as she was. "If you ever need me, I will consider it an honour to come to your aid," the warrior woman said, before exiting the room.

Thor watched her leave, then gave a questioning look to Jane.

"She apologized to me."

Thor laughed heartily. "No wonder she left so quickly."

"I didn't know what to say." She didn't know what to think, let alone know what to say.

"That's probably for the best." Thor studied her. Glanced at her plate. "You've barely eaten," he pointed out.

"It's delicious. I'm just not all that hungry."

"Should I speak to the healers?"

"No. I'm just not hungry."

He put an arm around her. "Soon we will retire of this place. I think a vacation is in order, don't you?"

Jane felt like a cage was settling down around her, and she didn't know why. "That's a great idea," she said. It was true. It was a wonderful idea.

"Does it please you?" Thor pressed.

She nodded, then let her gaze drift around the table. Small crowd tonight. Mostly for her benefit, she knew. They were in a private dining chamber rather than the usual great hall. Still, it felt like a small crowd.

"Jane." Something in his tone caught her attention. She looked up at him. He looked tired. "Eir has promised that Loki will recover."

She bit down nervously on her lower lip. "Has he woken up?"

"Not yet."

She shook her head. This was going to drive her insane. "Thor, I need to see him."

"The aether is bothering you?" he asked, worry creasing his brows. "You have showed no signs of discomfort since we retrieved you."

She searched within herself the way Loki had taught, and found the aether there, swirling, mixed with the fading residue of cool, green power that was not her own. She shook her head. "I'm fine. Whatever he did to me it hasn't worn off yet, it was. . .intense. I just need to see him."

"Why do you need to see him?" Thor asked cautiously. Jane opened her mouth but suddenly found she didn't know how to answer that. She snapped her jaw shut. Thor didn't look surprised, but still he tried. "This is noble, Jane. To desire to see one who risked his life for you." She looked at him. He looked back. "I will bring you to him."

When they arrived to visit Loki that evening, Odin was sitting on the edge of the bed in a lavish sleeping chamber. It was a strange combination of hospital and master suite, with bottles on shelves lining the room, and structures she recognized as Asgardian technology; all decorated in rich hues and fabrics common to Asgard. The flickering candlelight was both comforting and ominous. She wondered who else had been in this room, wondered if the royal healing chamber was just another sign of Loki's return to his family. She hoped that's what it was, for his sake. She hoped he would see it that way. Hoped he would finally let some things go now that he had a chance.

Odin watched over his son's sleeping form with a rare, unguarded look on his face. It seemed private and Jane wasn't sure she should enter, but Thor urged her forward. The All-Father didn't look up when he spoke to her. "Come here, Jane Foster."

Thor gave her another nudge, himself staying a few paces behind. Still weak and now feeling very uneasy, Jane approached the large bed, staring dazedly at the prone figure it contained. He looked so small, surrounded by all the pillows, by the plush comforter and the giant bed. And yet it was appropriate. Every inch the spoilt prince she thought to herself, smiling a little. His face was so pale, his lashes so dark. His hair, normally immaculate and pushed back, was hanging ragged around his face. He probably wouldn't like that very much, but she found the sight strangely appealing, or maybe fascinating was the right word. She had never seen him anything but composed. It twisted her heart a little.

"Come, girl," the All-Father repeated. "The man will not bite you and neither will I. Sit here, beside me."

Jane swallowed nervously. For all that he sometimes ate at the same table as her, she had not forgotten who he was. Obediently, she sat next to him on the soft mattress. She could see the rise and fall of Loki's chest.

"He will recover," Odin said confidently to her unspoken fear, "and it will not take long."

Her eyes burned. "I am so sorry about this. For everything."

"You will never apologize to me for this again," the ancient king said, authority in every word. She looked at him nervously, and his voice softened. "Jane Foster, you have the most peculiar ability to bring out the best in my sons. You have my gratitude." She had no idea what to say to that. The king stood up. "It is time for me to leave," he said, then startled the life out of her by taking her hand and pressing his lips to the back of it. "Lady Jane."

Jane just sat there, staring at Loki silently for minutes after the All-Father left. Her heart was doing strange things, seeing him there; and she was keenly, painfully aware of Thor's presence, though he stood near to the entrance. She wasn't sure why he stood back. This was his brother. Movement caught her attention, and Loki slowly opened his eyes.

Jane's heart began to pound, unsure of whether he would be happy or angry to find her here. After the weeks they'd spent together, the help he'd given her, the laughter, the learning, it was okay for her to be here, wasn't it? They weren't quite friends, but surely they were something. Fellow prisoners, perhaps. She felt like she should do something with her hands, but didn't want to risk touching him. Loki just continued to look at her, expression a little more dazed than usual. She wondered if he was in pain. If he remembered why.

The blue-gray eyes fell closed. Jane instinctively leaned forward, not wanting to lose him so quickly. His eyes opened again, seeing her with more awareness now. Loki tilted his head a little and looked past her, and she knew by the strange look on his face that it was Thor he saw. Thor, her lover, waiting for her. Jane felt the aether demanding a release, agitated for the first time in days.

"Control yourself, woman," Loki said. His voice was weak, and rough from lack of use, but there was no mistaking the command. He could sense the aether's unrest.

"Of course," Jane said quickly, "I'm so sorry." She reached in and pulled the aether back under control.

"I apologize I couldn't take your hands and fix it for you," Loki said, a small trace of amusement evident, as though that had been her plan. He was still beautiful. "I am afraid our time-honored routine has been interrupted." The muscles around his eyes tightened in what was obviously pain, and he closed them briefly before opening them again. Even deathly ill, he had the most surreal and angelic face, the strangest gleam of intelligence in his eyes that was almost preternatural. It was wrong to see him like this, and for a moment she desperately wished she could turn back the clock and prevent him from doing what he did. She'd almost been responsible for the death of a god. Another one.

Then she remembered her anger.

Loki saw the change come across her face, and strangely his expression softened.

"Don't look at me like that," Jane said, voice coming out slow and hoarse. Her fingernails bit into her palms. "I can't believe you did this. You never should have done this. You almost died! What was I supposed to do if you died? What would any of us do? There's nobody _like_ you, Loki. If you do anything like that again I'll kill you myself, I swear I will go to whatever world you pass to and drag you back and_ kill_ you." She was startled by his hand brushing a tear off her cheek. Her tirade was brought to a sudden halt.

"Forgive me," he said quietly. "Truly Jane, I acted without thought." The two stared at each other, neither moving a muscle or saying a word, Loki's fingertips resting on her cheek. The meaning of his words hung in the air. She read the confusion in his eyes, the pain, the honesty. Looking into him like this, feeling his light touch on her skin, Jane suddenly wondered if she was a ruined woman. Would she ever recover?

A sound from the back of the room startled them both. Loki let his hand drop.

"Thor," Jane said, finally coming to her senses. Yes, she would recover. She moved back slightly. "Loki is awake."

"I see that," Thor said. His tone was more bland than usual, but his eyes were full of emotion as he approached and stared at the figure on the bed. "You did well, brother. All of Asgard knows of your brave deed."

Loki made a weak groaning sound in his throat. "Please don't. I can't even defend myself."

Thor laughed, the affection in his eyes only increasing. "No Loki, there is no defending yourself now. I see the change in you. I can not take it for granted. I have missed you, brother."

"Thor, do not undo Eir's hard work. I may drown to death in your sentiment."

Another laugh from Thor, who pounded one fist against his chest and brought the other near his mouth, barely able to contain the joy and emotion he felt, but clearly trying not to do something stupid like hit his brother. Loki hid his smile. Although he was weak and in pain, there was a certain weight that was absent now, a weight he'd been living with for the past few years. He had missed his brother.

"Loki." Jane's voice was nervous, hesitant. He looked over at her. "Thank-you," she said.

Loki was surprised to find that looking at her hurt him, somehow. The woman presented a complication. He truly did not know what had caused him to act the way he had, but he would be damned before allowing anything to take from the fact that he had spared Thor's heart with his actions. Whatever instinct had actually caused Loki to save Jane, he was determined to ignore it. He turned his attention back to Thor.

"Search my room," he said. "You will find, on my desk, a green serum in a small glass vial. Have your lady drink it." Loki looked to her. "A solution I recently conceived of. I had been meaning to provide this for you as soon as the terms of my agreement with the All-Father were fulfilled." He knew he could have given it to her immediately. Irrelevant. "You will likely live as long as we do, but you are still only human. You cannot control the aether without a stabilizing influence though this may change in a few decades. The serum contains enough of my power to keep the aether from destroying you. It will pull it outwards when it needs to, keep it in if necessary. You will still need to exercise control, but you will not die, and you will not destroy anything." His wry smile. "Unless of course you want to."

Jane hoped she looked happy, because she didn't feel it. "Thank-you," she said again, but it came out almost bitter.

"I won't be teaching you anymore," Loki said frankly. Of course he wouldn't, she thought. He'd earned his freedom.

"Jane," Thor interrupted with a hand on her back, "we should let him rest, and you need rest as well. I will retrieve the serum for you."

Nodding again, Jane stood up and allowed Thor to tug her gently away from the bed. Loki held her gaze as though he wasn't quite sure about sending her off. He looked a little lost, and very alone. Despite herself, Jane's anger melted away. He had been through so much, and she owed him her life. It was his well-being that mattered now. It wasn't good for him to be alone with his thoughts. "We'll tell Eir you're awake," she offered. "Maybe someone can come read to you, or keep you company."

There might have been the ghost of a smile on his lips. "I think another few days of sleep is in order, but thank-you, Jane."

It wasn't enough for her. She wanted to be certain that he would be okay. Thor tugged her again, and she turned to follow him. She stopped. "Wait, Thor."

"Do what you must," he said irritably, dropping his hands.

Loki's eyes widened in panic as Jane approached, clearly reading the intention on her face. Ignoring his alarm she sat next to him, placed a hand gently on the side of his face, then leaned in and kissed him softly on the cheek. She lingered there briefly, eyes closed, unable to resist savoring the closeness; then moved slightly and kissed his forehead as well, one hand still resting on the side of his face. She pulled back after another brief linger, combed her fingers lightly through his hair, arranging it a little. The two locked eyes. Jane couldn't endure the guarded look he wore. She stood quickly to her feet and expected him to tell her off, but instead he only let out a breath and closed his eyes again.

"You are welcome, Jane."

Jane nodded and followed Thor out of the room.


	11. Chapter 10

Stark made a frustrated sound and hit the desk beside him. "What exactly did your megalomaniacal genius god say about the inevitable fallout?"

Jane didn't even look up from her papers. "Isn't any." She stared at the page in front of her, then grabbed her pencil and scribbled out half of it. Leaned back and put a hand over the cold green pendant that hung around her neck. She'd taken the vial the serum came in and put it on a chain, to remember. She rubbed it absently with her thumb. "Least not for him."

"Of course," Stark muttered.

"He's magic, it's in his bones." Jane looked up through her hands and tried to look optimistic. "We'll get there."

Stark looked up at the ceiling, popping a candy into his mouth. "Uh-huh," he said. He walked over and pulled a chair next to Jane, sitting beside her with an arm thrown over her shoulders. "The only problem is, you kinda wanna get" he nodded upwards "_there._" Jane leaned her head on his shoulder. Stark wasn't stupid, and she wasn't a liar. He patted the top of her head. "There, there."

"Am I interrupting something?" a deep voice asked.

"Oh yeah, forgot to tell you he was visiting."

Jane scrambled to her feet and looked up, a startled smile splitting her face.

"Thor!" She crossed the room in an instant and threw her arms around him. Pulled back. "It's so good to see you," she said. "We're making progress, but still nothing that would allow me to come to Asgard on my own, it's more just looking into ways to get from place to place on Midgard."

Blue eyes looked her over, brimming with hope. "So you will come back with me, Jane? Have you decided?"

"Uh, I think I need to get some air," Stark said, leaving the room abruptly. Jane watched him go. He was a little energetic, a little arrogant, and a _lot_ cynical, but the man had a good heart. He was kind to her, and even had Dr. Selvig on payroll now.

"Jane," Thor said, interrupting her thoughts. She looked up at him. He touched her hair gently, as though she might disappear. "Come home with me."

Her heart ached at the thought of Asgard, but it just wasn't right anymore. The truth was, while she loved Thor deeply, it didn't feel right to kiss him now. Hadn't for some time. It didn't feel right to let his arms linger around her, or to press her hands to his chest. How could she take advantage of him like this, allow him to take her to Asgard, use him so that her childhood dreams came true? It was better to find her own way, or remain here.

"Jane," Thor said, noticing the way she played with the pendant around her neck without realizing it. He exhaled, and let his hands drop to his sides. "You know you are under no obligation to me."

Her eyes flew open, hand tightening around the necklace. This was it. She'd never see Asgard again.

Thor smiled, and while his eyes were sad, there was also respect and admiration in his eyes. "You are a great and beautiful woman, and all great women have the privilege of choosing their suitors."

"Oh." This was awkward. And terrifying. She would really never see Asgard again. Or anyone who lived there. "Thor. . ."

"Just tell me the truth, Jane. I have avoided the question for too long as it is." He took a deep breath. "Jane Foster, would you like to be relieved of your romantic attachment to me?"

The God of Thunder was asking if she was dumping him. Holy crap, this was crazy. "Yes," she whispered weakly. Her heart hurt. The silence stretched between them. Her heart _hurt_, but she didn't know how to give it what it wanted. Thor just stood there, devastation written all over his face. "The most honest thing I can say," she began carefully, "is that I do love you. I just. . .things have been so crazy right? You disappearing for two years, me with the aether, and then the- uh," Jane cleared her throat, "your brother's bargain for freedom. That was crazy, right? Then he almost died, and I'm back here."

"You never speak his name," Thor said, a veiled note of accusation in his voice.

She blinked. "I can say it." The look Thor gave her was full of doubt. "He doesn't scare me, Thor. Especially after everything."

"I have been visiting your here for weeks. You never speak his name."

"Well," she pushed her hair back behind her ears, "we have other things to discuss."

"Jane," Thor said with a sad chuckle, "you do not know your own heart. Every time I see you, you find a way to ask without asking. How is my family. Is anything new. Has everyone recovered. Who was at dinner." Jane opened her mouth to protest, but Thor continued. "Sweet Jane, why do you not speak his name?"

Because he wasn't here, would never be here, and once he recovered he probably wouldn't even be _there. _In a way it was like she'd never known him. In her practical reality, he didn't even exist anymore. "It's unnecessary," she said finally. A small mewing sound startled her then, and Jane looked down at the tiny red kitten at her feet. It purred and paced back and forth, staring up at her. Adorable, but not real.

"Is this your reminder, then?" Thor asked gently.

"The moment anyone touches him, he disappears." She hated that part. Wished she could create something real. She cringed, seeing the look on Thor's face. "Please don't read too much into that."

"I don't think I am," he said. He sighed. "And that frightens me for you. _Loki_ is largely recovered. His strength increases daily and he finds his solitude by taking other forms, hiding in plain sight."

That sounded like him. "He really is entirely okay, then? No complications, nothing wrong?"

"He isn't mortal, Jane."

"Right. I know that."

"Neither are you."

That sent a rush of panic through her. She didn't like to think about it, didn't like to think about how long she would live, and how soon everyone she loved would be gone.

"I came here knowing that this would be the conversation that ended our relationship," he said steadily. "You are and will always be my friend, and a lady whose friendship I cherish. As your friend I must urge you to return with me to Asgard."

"I'm sorry Thor." That was a lot to think about.

"You will be treated as a friend and a scholar, will be given free reign and any assistance you require to continue your studies of science and magic, will be fully provided for, in thanks of your contribution to the nine realms."

"What contribution?"

"Myself and Loki."

Jane's jaw dropped. "_That_ is ridiculous."

"It is the truth, Jane, as the All-Father sees it. His word is law."

"Well that doesn't make it true! That's absurd!"

"Will you return with me to Asgard, Jane? To start a new life?" He tilted his head a little. "Entirely independent. You will be permitted to leave Asgard, and will be free to receive the attentions of any man you wish."

She understood that he was making sure she knew she would not be punished for rejecting him, and appreciated it. This was the most incredible opportunity she had ever been given. It was everything she wanted, everything she'd dreamed of. But what would she _do_, there?

"I need to think about it."

* * *

><p>His body no longer hurt but he still hadn't fully recovered from the strange events that took place weeks earlier. In the moment that he offered his life in exchange for Jane Foster's, some agreement had been made within him. His actions had broken something, some barrier between his outer and inner self. Things that for years he had refused to question now stood out in his thoughts. Feelings he vowed never to feel came and went whether he liked it or not. He tilted his head in the cool evening breeze.<p>

And, as usual, he could hear his oaf of a brother coming from a mile away. Hopefully he wouldn't be recognized. He wore the nondescript disguise of an average looking male of no particular distinction, a far cry from his true appearance. Especially given his Frost Giant heritage.

"Drop the act, Loki, I know it is you."

Loki glanced up as his brother sat down beside him. He let the illusion go, all the while giving Thor a steady, unimpressed stare. "Did you want something? Or is this to be a brotherly heart to heart?"

Thor shook his head, making no reply. Just stared off into the gardens. The God of Thunder was rarely at a loss for words. Loki was suddenly curious.

"Did Sif beat you at sparring?"

Thor gave a short laugh. "No."

"Did someone steal your hammer?"

Thor levelled him with a stare and moved his cloak to reveal the mjolnir at his side. "No."

"Thor, while I do enjoy a good guessing game, this would go a lot faster if you would tell me why you decided to sit here at this particular point in time."

Glancing him over, Thor allowed a small smile. He grabbed the back of his brother's head affectionately. "You look well, brother."

Loki made a face and reached back to readjust his hair. "Would that I could say the same for you."

Thor's smile dropped, making him the picture of melancholy once more. Loki looked up at the sky, being well familiar with this game from his years growing up "Let's see. What could possibly upset the mighty Thor so much that he seeks the comfort of his conniving, deceptive brother. A lost battle? Not likely. A stern word from father? The cook refusing to make your favourite snack?"

"What troubles me troubles you also."

The answer occurred to him then, in the memory of a smiling immortal scientist.

"I'm afraid I don't follow."

"She is not well, Loki."

Loki went very still, going over all the possibilities in his head. Some mortal sickness? Impossible. Between his magic and the aether her human flesh was entirely protected. "Is it the aether?"

Thor shook his head. "No."

"Her family, then? Her friends? World war?" Midgard was a barbaric, unstable place. True there were new levels of warrior emerging as of late, but it was entirely possible that something had come up they were ill-equipped to handle. Leaving Jane in the middle of it. This was starting to irritate him greatly. "Stars above, Thor, put an end to this guessing and tell me what the problem is. Do not make me spoil our truce with violence today."

"It is a sickness of the heart, and she herself is unaware."

Loki thought about this for a moment, jaw clenched in concealed displeasure. "So you need to go to her. Make it clear that you welcome her to Asgard, by your side. She will make a wise queen. You do not need me to advise you there."

Thor laughed shortly. "I tried that."

"Well obviously you did something wrong," Loki said, his impatience showing through. "Try again."

"It's no use, Loki. You need to go to her."

Another possibility occurred to him then, a very unwelcome possibility. Loki knew that she had been exposed to a great deal of his magic; particularly through the serum; and although her body had been immortalized that did not make her Aesir. The magic of Asgard was hot, potent, and tended to leave mortals feeling invincible. Unfortunately that was not the brand of magic Loki possessed. Had his cold Frost Giant magic poisoned her heart? Somehow dimmed the light in her eyes? It would be so typical, his efforts for good resulting in the destruction of the very thing he'd sought to protect. Ruined her spirit, her ability to love and be loved.

Loki stood up. "I may not be able to reverse this," he said. All he had done to save her, for nothing. A bit of familiar self-hatred rose within him.

Thor looked up at him, disbelief plain on his face. "Reverse it? Brother, do you think me so petty, so selfish?" Thor stood to his feet and took his brother by the forearms. "Brother, you must not seek to undo this. I fear it would cause her more damage than has already been done. She herself is not aware of what ails her."

"Do you really think me so clumsy as to make matters even worse? Stars above Thor, I didn't do this to your lady on _purpose!_ I know what I'm doing." He jerked away violently, a lethal look on his face.

Thor let him go, studying him. "In this matter I fear to discover what you think good, and what ill."

"Why, because I'll damage her further?" Loki sneered. Months in Asgard, months since he'd saved the human, and still there was no trust. If he was being honest he wasn't sure he _could_ be trusted. He hadn't decided what he was going to do with his freedom yet. For now, there was nothing for it but to go see what damage had been done to Jane Foster by his frost magic and repair it if he could. He himself was not yet entirely recovered from the blast he took, but waiting did not seem reasonable.

Thor just watched him pace, being used to his brother's fluctuating moods. Loki stilled. "I will go to her and mend this if I can," he said finally.

Thor was uneasy at his choice of words, but nodded. "For her sake, I thank you."

"For her sake," Loki parroted irritably, as he turned and stalked towards the bifrost. Thor followed him. "Your sentiment makes you ever weak, brother."

And yet you are the one rushing to Midgard to help a human, Thor thought, but remained silent.


	12. Chapter 11

Lady Sif had always had sharp instincts when it came to the God of Thunder. He hadn't been the same since Jane Foster left. Over and over he visited her, over and over he made offers of life on Asgard, and yet she remained on earth. Therefore it did not surprise Sif to find Thor sitting in one of Loki's usual hiding spots in the garden, alone and pensive.

She sat down beside him, pushing a hair back from her face in a feminine gesture. "Has she not yet relented?"

Thor shook his head. The look on his face was bitter, and yet almost amused. He closed his eyes. "She is in love with Loki."

Sif reeled back in alarm. Of course the idea had occurred to her. She'd known that something was off. They interacted too easily. They were too comfortable with each other's presence and were strangely cohesive when they worked together, like two members of one body. Each had managed to command the other's respect and loyalty in unprecedented ways. But never had Sif thought that any woman could seriously choose the cold, calculating God of Mischief over Thor, whose very imperfections were worth and honour. "In _love?_ With _Loki?_" This was beyond strange. There really was no accounting for taste. "You are certain?"

"I am certain. She is less certain."

Sif would kill him. She would kill Loki for doing this. "Does Loki know?"

Thor nodded. "I told him today."

No doubt Loki had preened and rubbed it in his brokenhearted brother's face. "What did he say?" she asked dangerously.

"That he would try to repair it."

This only outraged Sif further. "_Repair it?_"

Thor laughed a little, and gave her a warm smile. "So like him, isn't it? Perhaps he seeks a formula."

She was angry in earnest now, feeling a sisterly outrage on behalf of the small scientist whose behaviour had been so valiant. "Indeed. As though to claim he did not do this on purpose! His very breath is deception."

"Sif, I don't think he did this on purpose. I think he truly seeks to undo it if he can. I once told him I would never forgive him if he took her from me. Perhaps I should have taken the words back." He shook his head and rubbed a hand over his eyes. "I could not."

"By what means does he think to remedy this? Does he go to break her heart?" Surely he would not hurt the woman, or frighten her. Surely. "Have Heimdall watch her, Thor."

"Sif, I don't think it necessary."

He sounded so defeated. Sif let go of her sword with a sigh and put an arm around her closest friend. She said nothing, keeping her own ruined emotions at bay as she always did for his sake, allowing him to grieve in silence by her side. He needed a friend and a warrior, not a heart-broken wisp whose neediness came rushing to the surface every time he loved another.

At times like this, with his head on her shoulder, with her fingers running through his hair, it was very difficult for Sif to be a warrior and not just a woman.

* * *

><p>Jane had a long day of skipped meals and eye-watering focus. She'd been so close to breakthrough it was impossible to stop for rest. Having passed the point of exhaustion hours ago, she was now hot and fevered from the strain. For this reason she was doubly surprised by the cold chill that shot through her body telling her <em>he<em> was near. Jane shot to her feet, knocking over her coffee in the process. Cursing to herself, she ran and grabbed a box of kleenex and tried soaking the brown liquid from her desk. Stark wasn't here today. Was that a good thing? She wasn't sure if she wanted to be alone with Loki or not.

"Jane," a cultured voice said. Her every hair stood on end. "Are you now incapable of controlling your own limbs?" She looked up and found that there was no malice on his face, only mild amusement. She wiped her hands on her jeans and tossed the kleenex into the trash bin. He looked tired, a little too smudged beneath the eyes, but otherwise impeccable. Crisp tailored suit, hair pushed back. That little smile at the corner of his mouth. She knew how his lips did one thing while his mind did another, and wondered if he was at all glad to see her.

"Hey. Hi." It was always possible that the image she saw of him was just an illusion. Jane stepped towards him, then stopped. Touching him would be inappropriate. "How are you?"

He seemed to be examining her, studying her like he sometimes did when he was her teacher. "Quite well. But my brother tells me you are not."

"What?" She felt the warmth creep up her neck. Loki shook his head.

"It's not your fault, I should have been more careful. You are only human after all." He closed the distance between them, moving with smooth, unhurried steps. Gave her an apologetic look. "I need to take your hands."

Thor had voiced his suspicions to Loki. Jane didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Taking her silence as permission, Loki reached down and took her hands in his. She felt it the moment he began to search through her, examining the aether, the trail of magic moving through her limbs, poking and prodding with distinct fingerprint she hadn't felt in ages. Her eyes closed briefly. His search ceased, and she looked at him. He did not drop her hands, and she tried very hard not to move, not wanting to make him break contact. His hands were surprisingly warm, and dry. He was real. He was here, and he was real. And he would leave again.

"Everything is normal," he said, a slight furrow in his brow. A brief examination told him her human soul was in no danger from the aether or his frost magic. So what on earth was Thor so concerned about, and why did he insist she needed him of all people? He was not going to play the go-between for his brother and Jane. Surely his brother knew that. Why send him here?

Loki changed his focus now, went from searching her out with magic to merely looking at her. Noted the wide eyes, flushed face, the racing pulse.

Loki dropped her hands suddenly.

Jane brought them to her chest, shielding herself. "It's not your fault I won't go back."

He continued to study her, a wariness on his face she had not seen before. "I see," he said.

"He must have thought you could convince me."

Loki stepped towards her slowly, watching her eyes. "And would I be able to convince you, Jane?"

She froze. She knew the answer to that question.

He was toe to toe with her now, and she stared awkwardly at her feet, willing herself not to panic. How could she have been so stupid? How could she have let her fascination run away with her like this? She should have caught the signs early on, should have stopped their lessons. She had been an idiot to think she could feel what she felt and then somehow just will it away. Any pain this caused her she deserved not only for her disloyalty to Thor, but for her blatant stupidity.

"Jane. Aren't you going to back away?" There was a note of real confusion in his voice that hurt her. She lifted her eyes to meet his, heart pounding in her ears. He was so close. She hadn't been close to him in so long. Had been so worried about him.

"No," she said.

Loki examined her. His breathing was deep, steady. Almost too even. "I thought we were friends, Jane. Don't play this trick. It is cruel even by my standards." The wideness of his eyes told her he was more alarmed than his voice let on.

"I didn't mean to. You're just..." He was right there in front of her, that's what he was, and he looked fantastic, and he smelled fantastic. She couldn't seem to string a thought together.

"Of course you didn't," he said with a bitter laugh. "Who would choose the little orphan Frost Giant over the mighty Thor Odinson?"

That got her attention. "Little orphan? When you are so brilliant and _so_ beautiful and so wise? Don't start that crap with me Loki. You had to know. This can't be a surprise to you." Jane prepared herself to voice the awful suspicion that lurked within her. "If this was all a ploy to get at Thor, I release you entirely from my acquaintance. I honestly thought better of you, but I understand. I'll let it go. I forgive you. Just don't_ lie_. Don't make it sound like nobody could ever care for you when it's so painfully untrue."

Loki did not move. He was keenly aware of her nearness, of the flush of her skin and darkness of her eyes that could not be fabricated. He knew if he leaned down, their faces would touch. And she would not move away. Realization finally dawned on him. "Jane Foster. Have you fallen in love with me?"

Seeing the panic on her face, he knew he could only be correct. Shocking. Jane stood there, trembling now from head to toe, waiting for the inevitable rejection. His brother would never forgive him. He had to put an end to this, and he had to do it now.

Loki leaned forward and closed the distance between them, cupping her face to plant a tender kiss on her lips.

For a second neither one of them moved. Just stood there, savouring the soft, warm contact, breathing each other in. Both a little dazed, a little fascinated by that small touch. He moved slightly, enough to feel her cheek against his own.

"I had a feeling," he kissed her softly on the corner of her mouth, "that you were a little bit attached." He pulled away and stared down at her. So beautiful, so flushed, her eyes dark with need and emotion she had no business directing towards him. "But not this, Jane. This is hardly wise." She did not belong to him. For all his father's crimes, for all his brother's foolishness, _this_ was a thing he could not do. She wasn't his to keep. 'Hardly wise' didn't begin to describe it. It would start a war with no victor. And he needed to remember that.

"_I_ was a little bit attached? I'm not the one who dove head-first into a Chitauri death strike."

He looked at her quizzically, brushing a hand lightly against her jaw. "Everyone assumed I did it to solidify the arrangement for my freedom. Didn't you?"

"No."

The simple denial set Loki's heart pounding. He felt transparent, standing there in front of her, known in a way that was almost frightening. What disguise could he wear that would conceal this from her? Perhaps a year ago he could have lied, could have ripped her heart from her chest with some tale of how their every interaction had been a farce. He could not do so now.

Seeing the turmoil in his expression, Jane reached up and brought his face once more to hers. Loki did not resist. He let his hands fall comfortably to the small of her back, moved his mouth against hers, gently, for fear that she would remember what he was and pull away. He felt the way she molded against him, matched him physically as he already knew she matched him intellectually. His brain began to addle in a way he wasn't used to. How to do the smart thing? There was no reason here.

When they parted, Jane placed her cheek against his neck and squeezed her eyes shut, willing him to stay. It wasn't just that she wanted him. She needed him. She needed to know she would not have to face an eternity where her every equal died and deserted her. Jane knew that minds like his were rare, and knew that the strange bond between them wasn't something people came across every day. To be so different, and yet so mutually accepting? She couldn't let that go. So she held him, and didn't allow herself to see, scared to look up for fear of what he would do. She knew how risky this was. She knew who she was dealing with. She knew she was an idiot. But she had to try.

Loki just stood there, not sure what to do. There was no doubt that she was sincere. He understood now what his brother had been trying to tell him. Loki felt a peculiar tightness around his heart. A bit of panic. He let his eyes fall shut. Felt her cheek on his. Her hands on his back. He exhaled slowly. He had risked his life for her, and now she was here with him. This was not the sort of thing that was supposed to happen to a Frost Giant, or a traitor. He himself did not know where he could go, and she was little better off, no longer fully human but nothing _else_ to speak of either. What in all the realms was he to do with her? Surely she knew he did not,_ could not_ love her.

"I've missed our lessons," she said after a while, shifting to lean her head on his chest. She breathed him in.

He pulled her closer. His heart continued to pound strangely. The cryptic remarks of the All-Father began to make sense. He'd been had. Damn. Thor was going to kill him. Except. . .Thor already knew, didn't he? Had likely known for some time.

"Loki?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Jane."

"Can I come back with you and continue our lessons?"

"I'm not sure that's. . ." He faltered. This was folly, and he knew it. Best to be blunt. "Jane, you need to marry Thor."

Her head fell against his chest with a thud. "I won't do it. I can't, Loki."

Loki continued to hold her close, but his thoughts were racing. "Jane, you must marry Thor," he said again. "I never intended to gain your affection, you must believe me. You must marry Thor. I will not have you make me into the beast they think I am."

She made a frustrated sound, and he felt it go through him. "There's nothing _wrong_ with you. Thor needs to get his act together and marry Sif. I don't care what they think." She looked up at him once more, reading the uncertainty on his face, the very genuine panic.

Loki knew he had to stop this, and knew the price he would pay. Already he felt like he may never be able to take a full breath again. "Jane I'm sorry, but I have no romantic interest in you. You are like a sister to me."

"You kiss all your sisters like that?"

"That is disgusting, Jane." The two exchanged a brief amused look, but the sadness of the moment soon wiped it away. Loki continued seriously, "What I mean is, you belong to Thor. And Thor is my brother."

"It's nice to hear you say that," she said with a small smile. Loki wrinkled his nose but said nothing, probably realizing that denying the fraternal claim now would destroy his argument. He very clearly did not intend to let anything happen between the two of them. She had gambled, and lost. She knew it would hurt later but right now she felt like her feelings were at the end of a long tunnel. "Fine Loki. I won't marry Thor no matter what you do or say, but I also won't ask you to be with me. We can forget this ever happened."

"That would be best," he said. He imagined his brother's heartbreak, the kingdom knowing that Loki was not only an orphan refugee gone traitor, but also dishonourable in the worst way. To save the love of his brother's life only to take her for himself would be much more difficult to forgive than a brief foray into interdimensional domination. He imagined the wrath of Lady Sif, the closest thing to an actual sister he had. If he took Jane from his brother they could not stay in Asgard. And he had nowhere else to go.

Jane's breathing was doing strange things. Loki could feel her body trembling, and he gave in to the instinct to rub his hand up and down her back, doing his best to calm her. This was not a problem he'd come prepared to fix. But he'd promised to reverse it, if he could. Surely he was doing the right thing for once. When Jane finally pulled away, she had somehow managed to collect herself. Loki watched with fascination as she pushed her hair back, wiped her face, and in moments looked very nearly unaffected. Aside from the flush of her cheeks and glassiness of her eyes, he would have thought she'd never felt anything. He didn't like it. And he missed her nearness already.

"What are your plans then, Loki Odinson?" she asked formally. "Have you finally decided to remain in Asgard?"

"Yes," he said. He hadn't fully decided until now, actually, but it was true that he had nowhere else to go. Jane would be there too. He would make sure of it. She looked a little relieved, at least. This was dangerous, unknown territory, and he didn't know which way to step. "If you return, we will continue your lessons," he said at last. "I will not stay in this primitive realm unless I rule it. Those are my terms. We will maintain a high degree of propriety. Whatever damage I have caused between you and Thor, I am certain time will repair it."

"_I don't love him, Loki._"

He was certain she did. Thor was impossibly lovable. She'd just forgotten. He would not break his brother's heart again. "Those are my terms, Jane."

Her laugh was a little frantic, and soon tears were spilling down her face. She put her head in her hands, shaking it. "Argh," she groaned, "what can I do? What can I possibly do?"

He bit his lip. "Come to Asgard?"

Jane dropped her hands, staring at him, knowing she was a mess. Of course she would return to Asgard. She'd known that the moment she saw him.

~FIN.~

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So, try not to hate me. Yes, I am evil. Yes, this really is the end. I have toyed with the idea of a continuation but if I do that I have to plan another story arc and I haven't written one. If I get enough feedback and encouragement I might go for Part II, ( go ahead and give suggestions if you like), which would continue this story rather than starting a new one, but to be honest I'm demented and I like this ending.

Because I did my best to keep Loki in character, I can't see them just suddenly getting together. He's so unhealthy and his standing in Asgard is so damn precarious. Emotionally, he's not ready for Jane. It could happen, but like I said I haven't seen it unfold in my head yet. The other issue is that for Loki to truly go through a redemptive process, he would have to make sacrifices in order to do the right thing. And bam! He just made his second sacrifice. I am more fascinated by the redemption of villains than happy endings. If I get another burst of inspiration I may start adding Part II. :)

Thanks for playing, guys! It's been fun. xoxo


End file.
